Harry Potter and the Heirs of the Founders EE
by Shitza
Summary: Edited and Extended: A new terror nears Hogwarts and to save the magical world from destruction our heroes are tasked to find the 6 Heirs of the Founders. But how can you find someone who no one has heard anything about? Takes place after OotP
1. Prologue

**Breakthrough: **This is a new and edited, extended and improved version of my original story of Harry Potter and the Heirs of the Founders. I wrote the original around 3 years ago when I was 16 and, judging by the grammatical spelling mistakes and such, my English wasn't as good as it is now. You can check that out and see a major difference.

I know this story will seem double posted, hence I added extended in the title. The first version will be removed once I complete editing this, mainly because the first version is "horrible in all means of English grammars." The reason I have not removed it before editing is that my computer is near it's peak, and it is around 80 chance this story could get lost in that way. I don't have any backups, sorry.

**I humbly beg all of you not to see this story as a double-posted story out of the meaning to hunt down reviews or readers... Once this edited (and partly extended) version is finished, Harry Potter and the Heirs of the Founders will be removed from my account.**

Please enjoy!

//Shitza

**Before you start reading:** This story takes place after OotP. It does not however include spoilers from the two laterbooks as those had not been published before the first post.

**Harry Potter and the heirs of the Founders. (E&E)**

Prologue

(Somewhere in the north of Scandinavia)

The sky rumbled over the lush, green. Something was moving towards them, something huge, beautiful yet evil. It was like a wall of shadows that surrounded the once great castle, constructed to stand against all kinds of weather, but this storm was way different. It was evil, cruel and darkness grew steadily in their minds. Green lightnings of the Avada Kedavra curse were cast upon everything that moved, weather human or creature. The newest target by the Great Dark Lord was this old school, up north in the middle of nowhere. His plans of taking over the world had just begun, and the first part, by gaining more followers, had just started. They would work from the weakest to the strong, gain the power of armies of many young wizards and witches from all the Wizard schools in Europe, fill their young minds with his new religion of pure blood mania and domination of the races. And once he had all of these armies under him, he would finally be lord over the world, his noble Slytherin blood master everything.

(Rosengard)

Crushed glass covered the floor, all teachers were on their feet moving quickly within the ruined corridors. Among the many panicked yells and flashes of spells one elder man and a middle-aged woman ran side by side, hurrying to the location of the worst battles.

"Get the students inside, " said an old man, the headmaster Cornelius Johnsson, of Rosengard's School of Magical Illusions and Etc, a small school for witches and wizards, who seek friendship between magic- and non-magic folks. "Hurry, the Dark Lord will burst through the gates at any minute. "

"Cornelius" said the elder witch he was giving instructions to. "Are you sure that is any good idea. Wouldn't it be better if we fled instead? "

"If you have better ideas come up with it. I'm not fleeing from someone who thinks he can come here and take over this castle. Assemble the teachers immediately and prepare yourself for a rough night. "

He sighed. Because he knew the battle was lost long ago. Neither he nor any other teacher possessed the strength to drive the Dark Lord away.

"Headmaster" said a young angered female voice from behind. "I demand that you let me fight this with you. You can't just send me away with the others like a herd of cows. I want to fight."

"I'm sorry Cassandra," was all he could say, knowing how much the young woman sought to help those dear to her. "I can't. I know that you are powerful, but the decision was not mine, it was your mother's. And I can't go against her will."

A large explosion came from the gate. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had finally broken through their defences... it would soon be over...

"Take this!" yelled the elderly wizard and threw a silver spoon at her, just as piercing snake-eyes turned to them. "It's a Portkey. It will take you to Hogwarts. From there you must warn old Albus from me. Only he can save us now!"

The silverspoon touched her left hand and immediately a swirling sensation spread through her body and she was gone.

(Number 4 Private Drive)

In a dark room a boy named Harry woke up, drenched in sweat. His scar seared with pain as he recalled the strange dream he just had.

_TBC_


	2. A Misty Morning

**Chapter 1 A Misty Morning**

Harry Potter, a sixteen-year-old teenager, sat on his bed in his dark

room at Number 4 Private drive. Partly still asleep unless his head, aching with pain from his old scar, a souvenir from his tragic loss of his parents, would have awoken him only minutes ago.

Harry was a very unusual boy, though to the outside he seemed normal as any of us. He was a wizard, and a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was about to start his sixth year at Hogwarts, still he wasn't looking forward to it like he used to. The memory of his

godfather, Sirius Black, who died only two months ago, was still burning painfully. He didn't want to go back. He didn't deserve to live. It should have been him, not Sirius who died during that tragic incident.

Guilt surely is a hard thing to progress..

And there was also the Prophecy. The Prophecy, made by his Divination teacher Sybill Trelawney. That was another reason for not going back. 'Why me', had been a common question in his confused mind. 'Why me?'

He could hear his cousin and his uncle snores coming from the rooms around him. He looked at his digital watch and saw that it said 04:01am. It was the early morning and he hadn't realised it yet. He stood up, taking his glasses and putting them on, to get a clearer vision.

The first thing meeting him was a small feathery ball shooting into his room by his open window, hooting happily. It was Pig, Ron's owl. The little creature had a small package with him and a letter

that read...

**Hi Harry, happy happy birthday! Hope you are all right and that they are treating you well. I'm in Romania at the moment and won't be home at least 'till the last two weeks left of the Holiday. Going too Diagon Alley on august 21. Can you come, Hermione's coming. If not, see you at the Hogwarts Express at September 1.**

**Ron**

**Ps: hope you will enjoy the gift. It's something I found here in an antiques store. Couldn't believe my eyes when I found it since they are really rare. Paying you back from the omniculars you bought me, cause it cost a fortune.**

Harry detached the small package from Pigs leg. Free from his burden Pig soared out. Unwrapping the package he found a small emerald with a note.

**Harry, this is an Emerald stone of Friendship. It's said that deep bonds can be made with this, even if friendship seems impossible. It's temporarily, so use it well. For example: Get Malfoy too clean your shoes. ;)**

**Ron**

Another owl came swooping in, as he had forgotten to close his window the previous day This time it was Hedwig, his own female, snowy-white owl. She too had a letter and a parcel. This time from Hermione, his other best friend at Hogwarts.

_Dear Harry, happy birthday!_

_Hoping you are fine, and that you haven't gone through any trouble lately. Lie low, since you never know whenever You-Know-who will appear. Don't forget what happened last year with the Dementors, and so on. I'm in Malaysia at the moment, researching on different cultures and stuff. You should see the old temples and other buildings they have here, it's really fantastic._

_I'm glad Hedwig turned up the other day. I hope that she didn't frighten you being away for such a long time. It's a long way to fly for an owl, yet I trust her in this._

_Love Hermione_

Harry detached the parcel and carried Hedwig back to her cage. He had been wondering what she had been up to, being away from him this long. Inside the cage Hedwig immediately began to drink some water before going to sleep.

Harry went back too the package he had received. Opening it he found a large heavy book, with the cover, Advanced Spells and Enchantments for Tricky Situations. It's typical Hermione sending him a large heavy book. It was a wonder that Hedwig had managed to fly back alone with this weight.

Harry put the two letters beside all the others he had received over the year. On the shelf he saw his first birthday cards, all the letters from Sirius and the rest of the Order of Phoenix- members.

He looked out through the open window, only to discover the great fog lying over Private Drive. Looking up the sky he saw four owls flying towards him. One of them, an elder one was carried by the others. Unmistakeable Errol.

Harry stepped out of the way, so that the four owls could have a nice landing on his bed. Especially the ones who were carrying Errol. Harry saw that each of the four owls were carrying their own packages and letters. Harry quickly detached them and let the four owls fly again. Well, Errol was an exception. As soon as he came outside the window he fell down on the ground. When Harry walked too see what had happened he saw the obstinate owl walking back the way he had come from. Harry thought about going down and pick him up, but in the way Errol behaved he guessed that would have been impossible.

He stood a while at the window, watching Errol walking away. He dearly hoped that none of Mrs Figg's cats had decided to take an early walk for bird-hunting.

Turning his thoughts back to his presents he sat down on his bed. He took the first letter, this had come from a chestnut coloured owl. It read...

Dear Harry, Happy Birthday, generous pal. Thanks again for the gold. Here's a small token from our appreciation, our newest invention. Have fun with it!

Best wishes Fred and George Weasley

With the letter a large box of golden crackers followed. When Harry accidentally burst one of them a large firework, followed by at least a hundred mice, three cats and a dog. All, whom were chasing one and another. An improvement of the crackers Hogwarts gave you at Christmas.

_**Harry**_

_**Happy Birthday my dear friend. Hope you will have a pleasant day and a lot of funny presents. Will see you sooner than you expect. Be ready by your doorstep to leave tomorrow, as we are picking you up to live at the Headquarters, for the rest of the Holiday.**_

_**Lupin**_

_**Ps: Don't forget Sirius funeral. The Minister of Magic has finally made his name **_

_**clear. To bad Sirius didn't live too see this day. He would have liked it.**_

The Minister of Magic was, according too Harry, a big fucking jerk with donkey ears and a pigs tail. That man never did anything right until he had the facts right in front of his eyes and still couldn't see it. Luckily for him that his name had been cleared, or Harry would personally hexed him. The sorrow of losing his godfather was something he hated too discuss, and thereby it would not be it.

_Dear Harry. Happy Birthday. Hope you are all right and that the Muggles are not threatening you. Eat well, stay healthy and don't be up too late. Enjoy your day._

_Molly_

With that followed the usual sweater, green with flaming Phoenix on, and a box

with homemade fudge.

The last letter came from Hogwarts and Hagrid.

_**Hello Harry, Happy Birthday. Hope the scums are nice to ya, or just threaten them with the usual. See you back at Hogwarts. Come visit me as many times as you like.**_

_**Hagrid**_

_Dear Mr Potter. Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts express will leave from King's Gross Station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock._

_Yours sincerely Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress._

Standing up again looking out the window he came too a decision. The time at Hogwarts would maybe not be bad if people stopped worrying about him that much as they did. Looking at the sky, not the street, he didn't see however the dark figure watching him.

(Hogwarts)

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Dumbledore, sir. "

Finally having arrived, Miss Cassandra Ridgeback, only heir of lady Ravenclaw, in utter panic

searched for the old wizard. But all around her the halls and chambers were empty. Her voice was heard like a silent echo soaring towards the high ceilings.

"Professor Dumbledore! Anyone, please help! "

But no one came. The castle was empty and breaking into tears she sat down on the cold stone floor. All her hopes to slowly ebb away.

_TBC_

_Not many changes done to this chapter, except for a few grammatical corrections. But I really can't understand what I thought last time when I wrote Cassandra's part... _

_Shitza_


	3. Back to Headquarters

**Chapter 2 Back to Headquarters**

Harry went downstairs, only too find the three Dursley's sitting around the kitchen-table already half finished with their breakfast. He sat down himself while his aunt Petunia shifted him a grapefruit- quarter. His cousin, who once had looked like a great fat "pig", had ceased with his dieting program not too long ago. Still it did not stop the Dursley's from hoping that he, Harry Potter, would likely die by starvation. Yet Harry had, like the last time when he had received grapefruit-quarters, a small amount of food that he had received from his friends. Once he had was back at Privet Drive, Hedwig, his owl, had been busy flying letters to all of his friends, begging them for help. Everyone, the Weasleys, the Grangers, The members of the Order, Hagrid, even Dobby had sent back an enormous amount of food. Too much for him to manage. He still had a sac-full of rock-cakes, some cake and that enormous pudding Dobby sent.

"Those motorcycle- freaks" his uncle said cursing. "And the police, you know, they do nothing about it. Almost as bad as the freaks that he is. I'm telling you, next time one of those dare enter the house I'll throw him out with my bare hands."

_'Why' _Harry thought. '_Why do they always have too talk about me like I'm third _

_person singular.'_

His uncle continued talking about his favourite subject, to criticize everything and everyone around. Harry sighed, finished his quarter and left the Dursleys to discuss a freak, who just left his garden to grow like a maze. He wondered when the members of the Order would fetch him up. He didn't feel like telling his uncle about it. The way the Dursleys most liked him was out of the house, or lying in a grave.

Harry went outside too get a bit of fresh air. The mist, which had lain over the street all morning had finally lifted and you could even see the warm blazing sun from above. It was cloudless, and warm winds came from the south. A perfect day to be outside. Harry stood there warming himself up before returning inside to pack his Hogwarts stuff. Not knowing he still was being watched by this mysterious figure. The figure, hidden in the shadow of the opposite house was well hidden because his clothes bore the same colour as the darkness as the shadow he stood in.

At eight pm, a large bus appeared outside and stopped by the letter box of Number Four, Private Drive. Harry sat by the door and had been waiting the whole day when it finally knocked on the door.

"Harry" said a familiar voice from outside. "Harry, open up it's me Professor Lupin."

"And me to" said another familiar female voice, recognisable as Tonks.

Harry quickly unlocked the door and let the two adults in. Professor Lupin looked like his usual self, except that he seemed very tired. Probably since it had been the full moon the previous day. Tonks on the other hand was hardly recognisable. The young woman looked more like a finical aristocrat, than her usual coloured-hairy self. "

"Hello Harry" she said smiling.

"Hi" ha answered unsure about what too say.

"Where's your trunk" Lupin asked before Harry opened his mouth too ask about what had happened.

"In my room. I'll go and get it."

"No need to do that. I'll go" Tonks said once again eager to have a closer inspection on his Firebolt.

As the woman disappeared up the stairs Harry whispered to his old DADA teacher.

"What's happened with her? She looks like one of my old teacher, at my old school."

Lupin laughed.

"She's training for a new mission for Dumbledore. We are trying to get some of Voldemort's old alliances to fight for our side. It's difficult, but we have managed more than we expected. Tonks is moving on to Dark Fairies. They are a very fussy fairy folk who fancies "finicality" over everything else."

Harry looked bewildered up the stairs were he could hear Tonks accidentally knock one Hedwigs cage to the ground. The owl, which had been sleeping ever since she had returned back, hooted angrily while Tonks tried to calm her.

"What's going on?" roared his uncle from the living room were he, and the rest of the Dursleys had been watching television with the volume on loudspeakers, hence the reason they had not heard anyone enter.

The man angrily stormed out to the hall, but when he saw Harry, Lupin and Tonks, who had managed her way to the stairs, ha abruptly turned back. Aunt Petunia looked out and screamed. His cousin Dudley hid himself under the living-room table.

"Ready to go" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded. Lupin and Tonks took his trunk to the Knight bus and paid the conductor some sickles.

**(Number twelve, Grimmauld Place)**

Looking inside he could see nothing. The lights were out. It was quiet. Lupin and Tonks carefully took his trunk upstairs. A small creek could be heard from one of the steps.

"Hurry up, boy" growled Alastor Moody. "Dark creatures stroll the streets, you never know what's behind you. Close the door, but be careful you don't wake up the old hag over there" he said pointing at one of the big paintings at the hallway.

Harry followed him to the kitchen were he found many of the other members of the Order. Some he knew, and some he didn't know. There were many new faces he had never seen before.

"Hello Harry" Kingsley said grinning. "Had a nice journey?"

"Not to bad" he answered.

"Hello Mr Potter, I'm Carol Jones. Nice to meet you." said a bushy dark-haired female with a face that sort of reminded him about a mole.

"I'm Donald McFair. One of the new beaters in the Irish Quidditch team." another chap said, a man around his 40's with white-blond hair and purple eyes.

"Nice to meet you" said a couple of twins. "We are Sarah and Laura Jenkins. We work as interpreters at the Minister of Magic. We know all kinds of languages from troll to elvish."

Everyone wanted to shake his hand. Everyone, except a shadowy figure by the fire.

"Excuse me Moody, but I don't think you introduced the man over there" ha said and pointed.

Moodys face darkened and he put a strong hand on Harrys shoulder. Harry could sense something was wrong, but he dared not to mention it.

"That's Draco. Draco Malfoy." Moody said in a dark voice.

"Malfoy?" he said with a voice full of surprise.

**(Hogwarts)**

It was much later that Cassandra woke up in what looked like the infirmary of the school. Her head ached and her cheeks were wet from all the salty tears. The nurse came over, followed by an old man with silver-white hair and half moon spectacles.

"Hello young one, who are you?" asked the old man gently.

"I'm Cassandra." she answered slightly confused "Cassandra Aurora Ridgeback. A student at Rosengard's School of Magical Illusions and Etc. I came here to warn someone called Albus."

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the old man said. Now tell me, what has happened. Why did old man Johnsson send you here?"

* * *

_Editing notes: It surely was a while I wrote this, hence the horrible grammars and the plain structures in the story... sigh... but it sure brings back memories. Anyway, if anyone is interested to know about changes please tell me. Most won't change from the Original story, but a few things are remade here and there. For example in this chapter, when Harry says "Malfoy", the old version said he said it with **disgust**. It did not fit however, even though they are enemies, to have his first reaction to be disgusted, which is why now I changed that into surprise. Wouldn't you be surprised to see him there?_

_Another thing I might mention is that in Sweden, surnames such as Johnson, Ericson are mainly spelled with two S. This goes back long ago when your were often known as the Son or Daughter of said person. In Swedish we express this as **Johns son** the son of Mr John or **Johns dotter** the daughter of John. However, surnames ending with dotter (daughter) hardly exists any more. It is more common to find it in Iceland._


	4. Going over to the Enemy, with a few

**Chapter 3 Going over to the enemy, with a few exceptions**

"Malfoy?"

"Hello Potter" the blond teen said smiling, though somewhat strained. "Shocked over seeing me here?"

"What in the world is he doing here?" he asked Moody, whose electric blue eye rolled around shook his head.

"He's the newest member of the Order. Don't ask, I have no clue why Dumbledore invited him here. All I know is that he's been sitting in that corner ever since he landed on this doorstep around two weeks ago. He was supposed to have gone over to our side, yet I don't trust him. To me, a Malfoy is always a Malfoy and can't switch from being it. The same scum as his father and grandfather have always been."

The old auror left, leaving Harry and Draco in the corner. Harry heard him muttering about enemies and traitors on his way out.

"Surprised to see me Potter, muggle-loving fool. I'm quite surprised myself." Draco said snickering.

"Why are you here you pure-blood maniac?" Harry responded, in a cold voice.

"It's a long story, sure you are up to hear all of it?."

Harry gave a stiff nod. He didn't know exact why, but it was something about Malfoy that had changed. He was sure that he had changed, somehow.

"Fine... "

He coughed.

"I should probably thank you lot for parts of it, seeing what happened with my dad and all. My family suddenly found ourselves in a pretty hard situation. Mum told me to keep a low profile until we could sort it out, hopefully..."

Harry nodded.

"... It wasn't my best days after school. My father had, thanks to you, landed in Azkaban prison. When the Dementors joined Voldemort, my father was set free, along with dozens of other Death Eaters. But, his month in Azkaban changed him psychically. He started seeing things, ghost, demons and other foul creatures. In the end he turned mad and was sent to a heavily guarded room in St Mungus. But even guards didn't stop the Dark Lord from silencing him forever... "

A tear silently trickled down his left cheek. Embarrassed he removed it swiftly with his left hand..

"... My father and I stood very close. His death came like a stab in my heart. The worse came when Voldemort asked me to join him, but I can't join anyone who kills my dad, mad or not. That's why I decided to come here."

Harry nodded again and closed his eyes, thinking back to the time he had learnt that his parents hadn't died in a car crash, like his uncle and aunt had told him the most part of his life. They had been murdered. Murdered by none other than Voldemort. Just because of that he hadn't heard all the details of that stupid Prophecy.

"Looks like we are in the same boat. Allies until the revenge has been taken"

"Yes, allies until then, but as soon as the task is done we will be enemies again, right?"

"Of course," Harry said thinking of what nightmare it would be having Draco as a friend. His daydreaming was however suddenly disrupted by thundering footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Harry, Harry" someone yelled waking the painting of Mrs Black, who of course started to yell loudly.

Throwing a last glance at Draco he turned his heels and went to see who called for him. He walked through the dark hallway where two wizards fought to close the curtains at Mrs Blacks portrait. No one noticed him as he sneaked past them. At the foot of the hall he saw a straight-brown-haired girl. He didn't recognise her until he saw her face in the light of a Lumos charm.

"Hermione?" he said.

"Hi Harry, had a nice summer?" she asked energetically, throwing herself over him in a hug.

"Hermione, what in the world... what have you done to your hair." he asked, hugging back, somewhat startled. 1, he had not expected to see her there and 2, he had not recognised her at first.

"Oh, it's nothing special except a very good straight-charm I learnt in Malaysia. They have really odd magic there. So fascinating, wish you could have seen it all. So fascinating. "

Her eyes glimmered as she spoke. Harry wondered what sights could have made her like that, he knew she was interested in most things new that came to her. But to make her so daised had to be something extra.

"When did you return? I thought you wouldn't be back before a week left of our holiday."

"Death Eaters" she mumbled. "There were Death Eaters and..."

"You did not? "

"Did what! "

"Malfoy just told me th... Never mind."

"Malfoy? You spoke to Malfoy? He's not opened his mouth since he came here, how did you...? "

"Never mind." He said cutting her of. Only hearing that little piece of information somehow made him slightly uncomfortable.

**(Rosengard)**

Ashes of burnt trees lay in piles on the great lawns, yet the sun shone as brightly as if nothing had happened. Many bodies still lay where they had fallen, most bearing the same expression, the stillness in death. A cloaked man wandered slowly through the deserted hallways of the small castle. His follower, an even smaller man, sat snoozing on a stool by one of the broken windows.

"Wormtail! Wormtail! Wake up you rat, we have many things to start today!" the cloaked man said.

"Huh?" The snoozing rat responded, in which the Dark Lord whacked him with a staff.

"It's time Wormtail. It's time to take our plan into action"

**(Hogwarts)**

cassandra had not been happy with the news, in fact she had been devastated. Her first thought had been to return home, but when Albus Dumbldore slowly spoke to her not to, something in his voice held her back. For hours they spoke, at first she had refused to listen to what he said, but later she came to her senses.

"As you wish Sir. I see now that returning will mean death. I will stay, at least a while, but as soon it's safe for me to return I shall return. "

"Of course, Miss Ridgeback, of course. This will be a very interesting year, but remember. The student will not be prepared for this so keep in mind that all strange magic must be kept well from there eyes. The powers you have inherited may for you be a gift, but here, at this time when no one trust one and other, it will be much more like a curse. "

"Okay then, I'll try. Still I'm not sure I will be able to resist its powers for a longer time. I was born with them, I have never really needed to hide them or tried to hide it, yet I will this time. Let time decide when it's ready."

_TBC_

_I thought you might be interested in changes I do. So, this is just a few lines from the old version._

_

* * *

_

**(Edited scene)**

"_Wormtail! Wormtail! Our Lord wants to speak to you immediately."_

"_Hhu?" The snoozing rat responded._

_A hissing voice echoed in the empty corridors._

"_It's time Wormtail. It's time to take our plan into action"_

_

* * *

_

_Simple, I stick to the old version as much as I think looks good, but if there is something missing or grammatical mistakes or such, the old text changes. This chapter holds to say, a little more information than the original version did. _


	5. Smoke, Ashes and Dust

_This surely reminds me about the last time I started on this fic... a few reviews in the beginning, I am not surprised any more since the beginning well... it surely drags a lot. _

_However, if you want to know, this fic actually received over 300 reviews at the end. It's also 73 chapters long (believe it or not) I have a lot of editing to do._

_I have a goal to edit near 200 chapters before I am done with (which is the sum of the total amount of chapters for this story and two others). _

**Chapter 4 Smoke, ashes and dust...**

(5:am at Hogwarts)

Time after time, the battle replayed in her mind. Once again she saw the terror of destruction replay before her as comrades and friends fell for the power of the Dark Lord and his minions. She could still feel the creepy sensation as the Dementors approached them, the fear clutching their hearts and making all logical reasons useless. She sat silently on her chair in front of the Headmaster, tears trickling down her cheeks until they dripped to the floor. She thought about the friends she had left, and what Dumbledore saw was a powerless being taken down to Earth. Nothing he said would calm her, he could tell her not to return back.

A simple knock on the door changed everything.

"Come in" Dumbledore said calmly, not taking his eyes from her.

"Good morning" a strange old man said from the doorway. "I hope I'm not disturbing in privacy."

"Not at all Alastor. Please come in, sit down." Dumbledore said, gesturing him towards a second chair.

"I prefer standing. "Alastor answered" Who knows how many curses there can be put on a simple chair. Not that I think there would be in your office, but constant vigilance... constant vigilance! "

"Now, what's so urgent that you have to meet me in the early morning. "

"I came here on Order business. It's about the funeral and Harry. You know who."

Moody gestured with his hand towards some part of the room. Cassandra looked up to see him pointing at one of the many paintings in the room, containing one of the many old Headmasters and his pale Poodle.

"Miss Ridgeback. Could you please just leave us for a minute? Something urgent has happened and Mr Moody and I need to discuss it in private. Feel free to talk to the house-elves or ghosts around here if you need any help around to find your way, I am sure you will find many of them quite amusing. Good luck, child! "

With that she was sent back through the door, with a curious feeling. _What was going on?_

(Rosengard)

Smoke rose up to the sky which had turned blood red from the warm smoke of dead bodies. The sky cried, leaving the earth covered in a thin layer of dried red blood, the very same that came from the thousand of dead, from the past and from the present. All were killed by the same evil.

A croaked laughter echoed through the burnt hills and the deserted castle. The Dark Lord had finally succeeded.

Some miles away the last free students were fighting a lost battle. The ones who weren't killed had been sent down to the castles dungeons to rot. The ones who were dead were lucky, since they didn't need to feel the torture which the living felt.

The last defenders soon fell, dead or too weak to carry on the battle. Among those was Headmaster Johnsson, who now cried, begging the Dark Lord to show him mercy.

"Stand up you fool. Meet your greatest fear and serve him. I'll show you mercy, but only if you can serve me well. I'll give you powers, powers to destroy anything in our way. A new time is rising. It's time for the pure blood to rule this world."

The Dark Lord gave him a helping hand. The old Headmaster took it only to feel...

Pain...

...searing pain...

"Stand up, you're useless. Avada Kedavra!"

A body fell to the ground. The face still wore the expression of true fear. Blood still trickled from small cuts on arms and legs, though his heart had stopped beating. The old headmaster was dead even before he fell to the ground.

**Smoke will rise from hidden treasures**

**Ashes will burn in golden red flames**

**Dust will blow to a thousand places**

**Heirs of old, come back again**

(Number Twelve, Grimmauld place.)

Harry woke up, shivering slightly. It wasn't cold in the room, yet he could feel it through his very veins, like he had forgotten the feeling of warmth. He knew that ever since The Dark Lord's return over a year ago that this would happen more often. However, even if it happened a hundred times, it still felt as cold as ever.

The memories flooded away, it became impossible to hold on to them. He remembered coming to the Headquarters the previous day, meeting Hermione, and Draco. He remembered the fuss over having Draco as a roommate, but not much more. It seemed as if all his memories had been wiped from his brain. Perhaps once he woke up again, the memories would return, yet he doubted it.

Deciding to go back to sleep he laid down again. In only a few hours a great funeral would take place and he would need his energy to face it. It was time to bid Sirius his last and final farewell...

_TBC_

_Bah, had forgotten how much work that had to be done, quite a lot was rewritten, for example the first parts of the story had to be rewritten from scratch. Not to mention a giant fluke, but I am not saying more, that last part was completely embarrassing._


	6. Before the Funeral

_I've gotten my first complain, go me! Which is why I am writing a foreword again, yes, this story is pretty vague at the beginning, and the versus in **bold** do actually have a lot to do with the story, but they are for you to figure out. Remember, there is a lot of mysteries that needs to be solved. I do not like to misplace information, and none of it is._

_BTW, yes, I am very well aware that all the chapters are pretty short. But that's how I started, most chapters were around 1000 words, some even shorter._

Chapter 5 Before the Funeral

(Number Twelve, Grimmauld place)

"Harry, come on! Hurry up or we'll be late," Lupin shouted through the locked door at the room he and (just his luck) Malfoy shared.

Harry looked over at Malfoy's bed to see that the other boy had already left and was probably downstairs for breakfast with the others.

He dressed and went down to the kitchen. An the stairs he couldn't help but to yawn since it was still pretty early in the morning. He had dreaded this day. Hoped it would never come. But time often flies faster when you try to stop it.

He sneaked past the portrait of the, at the moment, snoozing Mrs Black. Silent as a mouse he walked to the kitchen where almost all the Order members were settled round the table deep in discussion and already half-through their breakfasts. Many members looked up as he passed them to get to a vacant seat.

"Good morning Harry, slept well," asked one of the twins Jenkins as he sat down beside her. He could not tell which one of them. They were as hard to tell apart as Fred and George Weasley.

"Not to bad" he lied thinking of the strange dreams he had lately, the ones about Voldemort taking over that school. Trying to get the chill from his bones, he reached for the steaming teapot, pouring some tea for himself, along with piling up some toast and scrambled eggs. He started to nibble on his toast when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you up Harry" Lupin said from above, he had entered the kitchen shortly after him. Harry nodded back at Lupin, who smiled before walking over to Moody, who were discussing the articles, from Witch-Weekly, with Carol Jones.

"Good morning Mr Potter" Tonks said behind her copy of the Daily Prophet, two seats away. She was, as usual training for the meeting with the Dark Fairies. But her training was short of freaky as he still had not gotten used to her un-Tonkish tone.

"Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day" Moody said his electric blue eye staring at him from a few seats further down the table. The ex-auror was not touching his food, instead he was drinking from his usual hipflask.

Harry turned back too his breakfast and pretended to eat, while he really listened to the different conversations around him.

"... it was so close. I almost had him, if that scumbag for a wizard hadn't turned up I would have gotten him. If I ever see that Frederic Lockhart again I'll personally will lock him into Azkaban. I only wish he could be more like his younger brother Gilderoy. What a handsome and talented man..."

"... I have the reports you wanted Alastor, but I'm afraid that they aren't what you expected. Still, even if we have the Minister at our side he still hasn't given us free hands to deal with the Dark side. He's holding back the most of the aurors, not giving us the strength we need. It's a good thing so many have joined the Order or it would've be like last time remember..."

"... we have to be extra careful Lynn. I don't think the Dark Lord suspects me, but don't forget what happened too my father. I don't want too end up like him, yet I'm joining the Dark Lord, only so I can gain some inside information for the Order. I hate it, but it's the only way I can revenge him. Yet I swear I'll never really join this side. I have to keep in mind of who I am. I'm a Malfoy, one of the noblest pureblood in the Wizarding world. I have, and will always stay on one side. The same side who made me to the one I am."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself. Relax."

"How?"

"Keep in mind that blood doesn't mean anything in reality. Time has changed Draco, we all know that. The time of witches and wizards is trickling through our fingers. The Muggles are the ones who are slowly gaining more and more control of our environments or haven't you ntoiced as well the changes among the wizarding laws. The tighter security, the ways it will be harder for us to move around. We can't change it, no power in the world can change it. All we can do is to accept it. Our time is over. One day we won't exist any longer."

"Don't say that."

Harry leaned closer too the conversation. Draco Malfoy, and the girl named Lynn continued.

"Draco, leave the past behind and continue with your life as a free person, free yourself from the chains that binds you to the past. Your way of thinking sounds so medieval. Please, we live in the 20th century."

"Maybe your right. I haven't thought in that way before. "

"Of course I'm right" She said putting her hand on the boys shoulder. Suddenly she noticed Harry, who were leaning so much to the conversation that he would soon fall to the floor.

"Excuse me, can't two persons keep a private conversation around here."

"Oh, sorry..." Harry said quickly, sitting up straight in his chair. His mind raced in thoughts. He was trying to understand what Malfoy had meant with everything he said. He could not figure out his position within this world anymore.

A few moments later Hermione turned up, her hair lay wet and straight over her shoulders, like she had just arrived from the shower.

"Good morning everyone. Hope there's something left, I'm starving. "

She quickly ran towards the table and helped herself to some delicious breakfast. She sat down opposite of Harry smiling warmly at him. Harry was about to open his mouth to tell him what he just had found out when the kitchen door opened and a strangely dressed Professor McGonagall entered holding a pair of car keys in her hand.

"It's time" she said leading everybody outside.

"Oh! " Hermione said. " But I haven't finished my toast yet."

(Hogwarts)

"Ready" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Cassandra nodded as the old headmaster placed the old Sorting Hat on her head.

"_Very well, what have we got here" said the voice. Marvellous to see that old Ravenclaw's daughters have been this healthy. Now were shall I put you. I'm afraid my dear that you won't be able to go to the house of your ancestor, since the time is not right. I thereby will place you in..." _

"**GRYFFINDOR****"**

Cassandra blinked stupidly for a while before taking the hat from her head. Dumbledore smiled warmly at her, but she could not smile back.

She simply felt defeated.

**Eagles sees the dark horizon**

**Badgers looms in the night**

**Lions roars in the desert**

**The snake will bite it's own tail **

_TBC_


	7. May he Rest in Peace

Dear Lord... I just remembered I forgot to add one of the most important facts in the whole story... And I better say this now before never... this story takes place after JK Rowling's Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. It does not come with any spoilers as the two later books were not published by the time I started to write this. I hope that can cover up some question marks.

**Chapter 6 May he rest in peace**

The clouds hung low over the hills. The were all stone-grey , ready to cry and minute. Perhaps they were about to cry for the dead, and for this noble dead man who not too long ago, was taken away from the people who loved and respected him. But no tears, rain or salt could cover up to the emptiness Harry felt in his heart. Sirius, the one and only Sirius was dead. His godfather, who had been so alive, so happy with him, his godson. He had dreamt of a life in freedom, were borders could not be made. Why did he have to die? He knew it was his fault. Why didn't he just listen to people who knew better than him, everyone who had tried to warn him. He should have studied harder on his Occlumency lessons, because then none of this would have happened. Or would it...?

He began doubting if the old Prophecy was true. Dumbledore had told him the previous year that in the end it would weigh on him and Voldemort. But how do you kill the most powerful wizard that exists. Remembering their last encounter he had been so lucky. If Dumbledore had not come, he would probably have joined his parents and godfather in death.

A coffin was placed in the earth, covered by great bouquets of flowers. Harry knew that it didn't contain the real body of Sirius. The real body had disappeared only months ago into the Veil, no one would ever be able to retrieve it. Instead the coffin contained a charm that looked like Sirius in death, like a sleeping man who would any minute wake up and smile back at him. On the gravestone was a single inscription:

Here lies Sirius Black. The last of the pure Blacks'.

A silent stream of tears trickled down his cheek, but he wasn't the only one who cried. Next too him stood Hermione with a napkin, to swipe away the waterfall of tears that came. Lupin had his hand over his face, hiding his own sorrow from the others.. Small glittering tears could be seen behind his fingers. The well-dressed Tonks had buried her face in her hands, she too felt very sad.

Earth was tossed over the coffin. Tears, and more flowers followed it down. God what they would miss those barks and that big dog. Lupin was the first one able to speak of his old friend.

"Goodbye, my old friend... We had a really good time... you, me, and the rest of the gang. I'm going to miss you so much, yet like you would say, life must carry on..."

"Goodbye Sirius" Tonks said halfway from tears again. " Thanks for everything, thanks for your support and friendship. "

Mad- Eye Moody was the next person to speak.

"You were a noble man. Not like those foul dark loving ancestors you had. I think you were very brave to befriend us mugglelovers instead of following your parents regulations. And when you offered us your house as Headquarters, I think I almost received a heart attack of joy. You were a brave man, typical that Lestrange- woman got you. Rest now brave warrior, I promise you I'll come up with a plan against that irritating woman..."

There were many to show their sorrow of Sirius death. After Moody's speech Hermione said some words, followed by Professor Dumbledore and Snape, who had arrived to throw some last comments at his old enemy. After that Malfoy, came with some well-chosen words, much to Harry's surprise. At last, it became Harry's turn.

"I don't exactly know were to start. I don't know really why I'm here. Sirius, my godfather, my parents' best friend. I guess I'm here to wish you luck in your afterlife, if there is any. Who knows, guess only the dead. I wish you were still here, I miss you so much, we all do. Look after my parents, if your there with them. Look after them, and may you rest in peace. Rest in peace Padfoot."

The sky darkened as rain started to shower down. Over the millions of raindrops three spirits looked down. Three spirits, whose names once had been James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

(Hogwarts)

Cassandra Ridgeback sat on her bed in the girls' dormitory, for the new sixth-year. She couldn't believe she was sitting in a Gryffindor dorm. She was a natural Ravenclaw, why had the Hat refused from putting her in her own house.

**Spirits of life, spirits of death**

**Hear our song, hear our prayers**

**The five, the worthy will rise again**

**Arise as war rolls, blood drops, life flee.**

_TBC_

* * *

_Try listening to "Into the West" by Annie Lennox and you are very close to the mood in this chapter. _


	8. Sirius' Will

**Chapter 7 Sirius' Will**

(Number Twelve, Grimmauld place)

The days that followed were rainy, grey and sulky. The clouds still lay like a thick blanket above them and it surely reflected the mood everyone were in. The members of the Order went in and out, occasionally they came to report something, but the Dark Lord was currently in the North of Scandinavia, at a small Wizarding School named Rosengard, which had turned to become one of the darkest places in Europe.

For Harry, Hermione and Draco, time passed as rain rumbled against the broken windows. The house looked gloomier than ever. The corridor was more often filled with Mrs Black's shrieks about Filthy Scums and Mudbloods invading the Noble House of Black, and it did not help with the nearing dates, as everyone new, it was soon time to read Sirius Will.

On the 14th august Harry had enough. This old place, Sirius' old place, seemed to echo with the dead man's voice. Sometimes the voice sounded so clear or so near that Harry soon started to think that Sirius wasn't dead. That he was still alive, just somewhere else doing business. (Whatever that should be)

"What's the matter with Potter? " Draco asked Hermione one day while both were stucj doing laundry for Tonks. "He seems weirder than usual. What did you lay in his food Mud... uhm... Granger? "

"He's hallucinating. He seems to think Sirius is still alive. "

" We better do something before he totally flips out. Yet it would be something, seeing him facing Voldemort and reacting as if they were best friends. Ha ha ha... "

"That's not funny Draco! Honestly, we should help him. " Hermione said, throwing a dirty towel at him.

"There's no we in this, Mudblood. There's only you and those other rats who live here."

"Fine! As you want it _Malfoy_."

She went upstairs were Harry was sitting looking in the old photo-album he had received from Hagrid during his first year at Hogwarts. She went over looking over his shoulder to have a better view over the photos he was staring at. Most of them held pictures (mainly school pictures) of his parents, but he seemed to take extra long time, looking at the pictures of his Godfather. Indeed, he did miss him.

"Hi Hermione, I didn't see you. When did you come in?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Sneaked in when you didn't notice. "

"Well that's pretty obvious. What's up?"

"Harry, I just wanted to make sure you were OK. I mean, Dra.. uhm... Malfoy just told me that you didn't seem right. "

"I'm okay, there's nothing you need to worry about. I'm all right. Stop worrying."

"You know, we've heard you, mumbling blaming yourself about his death. You know he wouldn't want you like this, he wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his passing... "

"I know, yet I think I'm going crazy. Every day, every minute I can hear him, hear his voice. It's spooky and it's driving me mad. I don't know what to do anymore. "

"Why don't you write to Dumbledore? "

"I think Dumbledore has enough to worry about. I don't want to be the one troubling him. " Harry said closing the album. Slowly he walked out from the room, not stopping to look back.

(Later, that very same day)

Everybody were assembled at a long table, originally the kitchen table yet it was charmed to be longer in order for all the Order members and family. The testament was read by a skinny, bald wizard with big round reading- glasses.

"We are assembled here today in order to read the last will of Sirius Rodolphus Black, son of Henry and Agatha Black. "

The wizard cleared his throat and opened a sealed letter.

"Dear friends and Order members. My godson Harry. If you are listening to this, then I have tragically died. Hopefully in a forceful battle, at least risking my life...

...I don't have much to say in this will. For this house, it and its belongings will go directly to Harry. There also follows 10 000 galleons from the Black's family vault at Gringotts...

...For Nymphadora Tonks, who because of her mothers wish to marry a muggle, has been blasted from our family tree I give back 2000 galleons and the summer-cottage of the Black's in Scotland...

...For my best friend Lupin, for a long shared friendship, I'll give you the key to my vault. I only wish you well and since the Werewolf restrictions I believe this would be enough money for you to live on. Fight back, my dear friend. I'm sure that one day you and the rest of the Wolves will be free...

... As for the Order, it's my will that this house will remain as Headquarters as long as it is needed. You'll fight them, you'll win...

... Thanks for a wonderful friendship. I'm so sorry I cannot be with you. But do not grieve, do not complain, do not bear lies in your hearts. This is my last will. You only live once, and remember that life. Enjoy it while you can. Don't hide from it, dismiss it, and throw it away. Do what you can do with it, even if the dark clouds rumbles outside your door. Remember who you are, remember what you are and what you stand for. We may live in a dark world. We may fear things that we don't need to fear. Still life goes on. For you years will pass, the early spring will soon turn to summer. Apples will grow before you. Enjoy these brief moments in your life. Remember that the brighter days await you.

Sirius"

Heads bowed down at the long table, in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld place. Tears trickled down their faces. Many of them cried silently. Yet none of them were aware of the dark shadow at the doorstep.

(Rosengard)

The room was a complete mess. Chairs had been thrown (probably by magic) to the walls, the books were torn and the bed had been smashed into two pieces. Standing in the Middle of this was Lord Voldemort, overwieving the evidence of a nasty battle.

"Wormtail! "

"Yes my lord"

"She's not here. I thought you said this was the place. "

"But isn't she? "

"No, now get out! Go find her! Or else I will feed you to Nagini. "

"As you wish my lord" Wormtail said and fled. Voldemort turned to an old book (probably the only whole item in the room) placed in a ruined bookcase. It was so old that the words inside near all had disappeared. Yet there was one page that shined like new, this page was his page of interest.

"Just wait, soon Voldemort will rise more powerful than ever before. In his hands he will hold the world, the magic and immortality. "

(Hogwarts)

Cassandra stood outside, by a giant lake training her eagle to dive down and kill small bunnies (which seemed quite common on these grounds), for meal. In Rosengard there had been small deliverances of meat as the weather wasn't always in control for flying, but now here at Hogwarts new winds blew.

Eagles had always been the pets and guardians in her family. They were fast, intelligent and (in their opinion) cuddly. She wondered what the rest of the school would suspect. She didn't want to say anything, she wanted to see how bright the students were at this school. After all, she still doubted this was where she belonged.

_TBC_


	9. Mayhem in Diagon Alley

_Hi!_

_I am terribly sorry for delaying this chapter for so long, but I had two things getting in my way. 1, the Chinese Professor at the University I'm in became really ill a few weeks back, so we have a substitute teacher, who is from China. Well, due to cultural school differences between Sweden and China he doesn't seem to get we have more than studying to do, so he load us with work. I've been head over heels trying to catch up on as much as I could. _

_Secondly, I got ill a few days ago so like many of you know, you are not really good at concentrating on writing when you are struggling to stay on your two feet due to dizziness._

**Chapter 8 Mayhem in Diagon Alley**

(Hogwarts)

The sun shone outside through moss green leaves, birds drilled in the sky however Cassandra was still asleep. Suddenly, with a small pop a house elf appeared poking her by the side.

"Miss Ridgeback cannot sleep in this late hour, no, no. Wakey, wakey Miss. Today is a big day. "

Cassandra looked up and mumbled sleepily.

"Why did you have to wake me up in this early hour, elf." She looked at her clock that said 11 am. "It's not even... Oh my, did I sleep that long."

"Yes miss. Master Dumbledore wanted you to get dressed now. He said you'd leave for Diagon Alley in ten minutes. "

"TEN MINUTES!!!!" Cassandra said horror-struck.

"Yes, now if it's no problem, Dobby has to cook lunch for the staff. "

The house elf named Dobby disappeared.

"Can a day get worse?! " she complained while starting to get dressed.

(Number twelve, Grimmauld Place)

"Harry, Hurry up, we're leaving."

The voice of Remus Lupin echoed from the kitchen, in the whole house, making the portrait of Mrs Black wake up screaming her usual insults. While Moody and another witch ran over trying to seal her curtains Harry ran down the stairs to be greeted by the mess of morning leave. It had been a hectic morning.

"There you are. "Moody said after that they at last managed to close the curtains. "I was starting to wonder if you might have gotten attacked by a Death Eater." The man said, his blue eye swirled around to look for any possible attacker.

"Honestly Moody" Tonks said. A Death Eater here at Grimmauld Place? What's next! A Dementor in your trousers? "

"Very funny Tonks. By the way, how did it go with the Fairy- thing so far? "

"It looks good, but they are still a bit unsure what side to pick. Let us just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best. "

"I guess you're right. Can't understand though what Dumbledore wants with them. Nasty little creatures."

Professor Lupin took a pinch of Floo powder and tossed it at the flames, which immediately turned green.

"I'll go first, then you'll come after Harry just make sure you spell the direction right. "

"Where's Hermione"

"She went a bit earlier in order to get her money changed.

The ex- professor stepped into the flames.

"Diagon Alley"

"Alright Harry, it's your turn." Tonks said offering him the box, which contained the Floo powder.

"Can't believe were travelling like this. You never know where you end up, and the Floo Network is famous for being corrupted."Moody mumbled.

Harry took a small pinch of the powder. Remembering the time, at Ron's house he had done it and ended up in Knockturn Alley, he stepped in and said, as clear as he could. Trying not to get ash in his mouth. "DIAGON ALLEY"

He disappeared in a hurl of flames.

"Why did he have to shout" Tonks asked holding her hands over her ears.

"Who knows. "? Moody answered.

(Diagon Alley)

Many rooms and fireplaces flashed past him. Feeling slightly dizzy he stepped out at the Leaky Cauldron. 'I did it' he thought.

The rest of the members of the Order soon appeared behind him.

"Everybody's here?! " Lupin said. "Okay, then let's go."

"Wait a minute" Moody said. "Where's Tonks. Don't say she's landed up in Knockturn Alley again."

"Don't worry Moody, she'll appear sooner or later. "A very short witch from the Order said.

Diagon Alley was as crowded as always and the group of members had it difficult to remain together. Still the only person who they always seemed to have their eyes on was Harry.

He felt as if he was protected by a hundred bodyguards. The boy-who-lived didn't have so much freedom as they passed the different shops. The school supply list was checked over and over again by Professor Lupin to make sure nothing was forgotten. When he entered a shop, at least half a dozen of members had to follow him. He wished that he just could be left alone for a while but because of Moody, he was forbidden to go anywhere without being watched.

He saw many of his Gryffindor mates. Neville was there with his grandmother. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan stood outside the Quidditch Supply shop admiring the new Firebolt 3000. Parvati and Padma Patil stood at the apothecary's, together with their Beaxbatons boyfriends they had met at the Yule ball in their Fourth year. Outside Flourish and Blotts they even met Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. Harry wondered what in the world what was going on to see the three of them together, outside of school.

"Good day professors. Didn't think you'd ever leave the castle. "Moody joked.

"We are here on serious business, Moody. I thought that you of all people didn't laugh about those manners. "

"We are here to guide Miss Ridgeback in Diagon Alley, to get her Hogwarts' equipment before the term starts. "

"Who?!" Harry asked. He had not recognised the name.

"Miss Cassandra Ridgeback, Potter. She transferred from Rosengard School of Magical Illusions and Etc, it lies somewhere up in Scandinavia. "Professor McGonagall said. "Now, if I record it right, I believe she will be in Gryffindor, in your year, Potter."

He looked upon the girl Professor McGonagall meant. She was a pretty girl. Dark blue eyes and dark, almost black hair. She looked very wise and clever and she was wearing a blue robe and a sapphire necklace. She looked like a very healthy girl, and seemed to be studying him as he did her.

"Good day, Mr Potter" was all she said. Before disappearing with the other teachers.

The group went back to the Leaky Cauldron. On their way they met Tonks, who accidentally had Flooed to Knockturn Alley. She looked very pale, and her eyes were wide in fright.

"Hello Tonks, glad to have you back. "Lupin said.

She didn't reply, instead she turned to Moody.

"Alastor, the Dark Mark. It's the Dark Mark."

She pointed into the air, from the direction she had come from. People who saw it screamed. And the sky rumbled as Death Eaters appeared shooting a deadly green spell in every direction.

_TBC_


	10. Diagon Alley

_Yes!!! If I am lucky my old Chinese professor will be back on Monday, finally I don't have to work my brains out 24/7._

_I am soimply so happy I thought it would be OK again to continue on the story. This week has been pure torture, so I'm happy that our substitute teacher (who is lovely except that he has no clue how to teach a Swedish class) will stop teaching during lessons. What a relief..._

_(Old foreword, which still goes since it answers a damn lot.)_

_I have some announcements for this chapter. As I'm from Sweden the last parts of this chapter is written in two languages. Swedish and English. The words written in Italic are Swedish, and don't bother reading it, unless you really want to try. I also have to warn you, for those who don't know about the strange letters å,ä,and ö. It would take to long to explain so read it as you wish. Enjoy!!!_

**Chapter 9 What's been foretold remains it.**

(Diagon Alley)

Smoke rose from several buildings in Knockturn Alley where patrolling Death Eaters blasted everything that stood in their way. Harry watched the scenery as the members of the Orders struggled back forecefully. Moody was fighting three at the time, and doing quite well considering his disadvatage. Tonks stunned one in the before he would have the chance to stun another member. Lupin was one of the few whose job was to shield Harry from the battle. There were no escape-plans as all the streets were blocked. The witches and wizards fought for their lives. Many students from Hogwarts battled the best that they could, yet most (particularly the youngest students and those who would begin their Hogwarts years this year) were heavily protected by their parents and relatives.

But even though many fought bravely, the scenery didn't look good. The witches and wizards were driven back to small colonies, easy targets to get attacked.

Harry wanted to fight, but Lupin shook his head. He could simply guess that his ex-professor didn't want him to attract any attention at all. After all, he was one of the main targets in this, after all, Voldemort wanted him dead.

Flash... and blue sparks emerged from an old looking wand. He didn't first see the persons face, however whoever it was it drew the Death Eaters away from their preys.

She wore a blue robes, dark hair curled down her shoulders and she wore an expression of pure hatred. Miss Ridgeback, the new student, had sent a powerful, ancient shield charm that blocked the attacks. Because she was so angry, it had turned out to be so powerful that it even threw the Death Eaters ten feet into the air.

Harry, the Death Eaters and the rest of the wizards and witches in the Alley looked stunned at the strange girl. Cassandra, who quickly noticed their stunned as well as frightened faces, lowered her wand and said:

"Leave them, you have already done enough damage here! "

The Death Eaters shocked expressions turned into laughter. Cassandra chose to ignore them.

"STUPEFY MAXIMUM"

Suddenly all the Death Eaters were hit by a giant Stunning charm. They fell to the ground, stunned. The crowd applauded, but instead of accepting her applauses she raised he wand a last time.

"OBLIVIATE MAXIMUM"

The charm hit everyone and drew out all the assembled witches' and wizards' memories about what had happened. When that was done she sneaked back into the shadows to make sure that the teachers wouldn't miss her. She would appear on the same place as they had left her, before they had joined in the field of battle.

An hour later Harry sat at the Leaky Cauldron, together with Lupin and Tonks. Moody while the other members continued the search for escaped Death Eaters. The mystery became, there weren't any. All of the Death Eaters lied now on a pile, waiting for the aurors and the Ministry of Magic to arrive.

Moody was sitting by the green fire talking to a fellow auror and returned to his seat, looking grim.

"Any news? " Tonks asked him.

"The whole area is cleared, there aren't any left. Strange thing as I can't remember what happened."

"Me neither" she said rubbing her head. "All I can think of right now however, is this huge migraine I've received."

"For me its like someone pulled out my brain, and the decided to pull it back." Harry said rubbing his scar. He knew the memories were hidden somewhere in his mind, he just couldn't find them.

"Harry!" Hermione's well-known voice called. "Harry, thank goodness you are Ok."

"Hermione, finally! I have been wondering the whole morning where you could have been."

"Well I'm here and so is Ron." She turned around to call upon Ron, who was sitting with Fred, George and Ginny discussing the strange events. "Ron, hey I found him! Harry's here! He's over here!"

Ron looked over and smiled. Harry smiled back glad to see his friend in such a good shape.

"Hi Harry, how's it going. Hermione and me have been looking all over the place for you. "

"I was being guarded by the whole Order and haven't been able to look for you, thanks to Moody."

The ex-auror grunted.

"Well, I'm actually pleased he did that, if you think about today's events. "

"Strange that I don't seem able to recall what happened." He said.

"Not you too. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and I have been talking about that for about a half an hour by now. It's pretty strange, since everyone I've asked says that too. "

"Strange yes... "Harry said falling back to his thoughts.

"Anyway what have you been up to all summer? Hope you didn't starve too much. Did you receive mum's package?"

"Yeh, Oh by the way. What happened to Errol? After that he delivered my present he stubbornly hopped down from my window and seemed to walk back home. I offered him some days rest, but he refused."

Fred, George and Ginny suddenly appeared looking very amused.

"What's so funny?"

"Well... "George started.

"...it all started about a month ago with Errol..." Fred continued.

"... delivering a package..."

"... braking the window glass, landing...

"... and mum fussing over that it was time for a replacement."

"Which means..."

"He's getting _toooo_ old for his job. "Ginny said. "Yet that stubborn owl won't quit ever since he heard mum and dad talking about buying a new owl..."

"With our money" the twins complained."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"For the seventy-second time Ron. That is our savings, for god's sake. "

"Really, and you still spends it on expensive broomsticks and quidditch gambling? "

"Shut up Ron, or we'll stuff those dress robes down your throat. One word to mum and you'll wish you never were born. "

(Hogwarts)

Cassandra sat in Professor Dumbledore's office awaiting her punishment. She knew she had broken several rules, yet every time she saw a Death Eater her hatred rose high over her control. The old wizard looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she said it quicker.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm forbidden to do that. I can understand if you want to expel me from the school. I'm willing to take my punishment."

The headmaster looked surprised at her. She was so sure she had said his thoughts.

"I have no rights to expel you yet. Even if most of us were shocked I cannot say you did anything wrong Cassandra. The power you used is the power you have in yourself. You did stop the attack and for thereby you have all of our blessings. You did warn me for this and I'll remember it like that. You didn't do anything wrong and I know it's hard for you but I have to say it again. Be careful with your powers, since, as you saw it frightens most of them. Do only use it like today, as in great need. "

"Thank you headmaster, I shall return to my dorm. "

"Cassandra" the old professor said. "Thank you again for helping the Order. "

Bewildered she asked, "What Order? "

"The Order of Phoenix. The Order I founded for so long ago." He said stroking Fawkes.

(Later that same day)

She barely ate anything, she felt rather stupid. She always had been the one with the best marks and every teachers' blessing. Dobby had brought her a few sandwiches, but she hadn't touched those. She couldn't eat. Instead she lay down on her bed, awaiting a peaceful slumber.

(Cassandra's dream)

"_Farmor/_ Grandmother?!"

"_Mitt kära barnbarn, det är så roligt att se dig igen/_My dear child, I'm so happy to see you again."

She looked upon her old relative. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her grandmother, who had died the previous year stood beside her. The old lines in her face, almost the same as she had herself smiled. The same lines that lady Ravenclaw once had.

"Farmor, jag har saknat dig./Grandmother, I've missed you."

"_Jag vet lilla vän, det är därför jag är här. Jag är här för att varna dig._/I know, that's why I've come. I've come to warn you."

"_Varna mig... för vad?/_Warn me... warn me for what?"

"_Glöm inte Profetian/_ Don't forget the Prophecy! "Was all her old grandmother said. "_Vad du än gör, så glöm inte Profetian/_ Whatever you do don't forget the Prophecy. "

Cold words emerged strongly in her mind.

_**Smoke will rise from hidden treasures**_

_**Ashes will burn in golden red flames**_

_**Dust will blow to a thousand places**_

_**Heirs of old, come back again **_

_TBC_

_The original chapter was much shorter than this. At least by half a page, if not even a whole page. Gah, my chapters were super-short back then... thank god for experience._


	11. Hidden Chambers and Dark Thoughts

**Chapter 10 Hidden chambers and Dark thoughts**

(Number Four, Private Drive)

"Those bloody devils, looming round the house, weird people in our hall. What's next! Claiming our house?!" Vernon Dursley said angrily.

Days had passed since Harry disappeared with the Order, yet Vernon Dursley had quite a hard time trying to comprehend everything that had happened. He was after all a man of pride, and had finally understood that whatever he tried, those evil devils would still appear at his house, no matter. And then there was also Petunia, who had made it clear the previous year that Harry would stay. He still tried to argue about it, but that stubborn woman still said it clearly as a '**NO'**.

-Flashback-

"He stays"

"He... but Petunia... "

"If we throw him out the neighbours will talk" she said. "They'll ask awkward questions, they'll want to know where he's gone. We'll have to keep him. "

-End Flashback-

Perhaps she had been just stressed, or a little unnerved by everything, so he had tried to discuss it now at dinner... with little success.

-Flashback-

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just threw that nephew of yours out, I mean He's no use here and I think he'll be more happy playing with his friends than staring into his bedroom ceiling here."

Dudley nodded excited. Petunia Dursley laid down her fork, looking irritated at her husband.

"No Vernon we can't. You know that the neighbours will get suspicious. We'll have to keep him, have I made myself clear."

"Think of it. Free from those weird people. After all, we can't control them, and they don't follow rules, they hardly know what rules are. We'll have no reason to bump in to them any more. "

"I said no. "

"Are you fond of him for some reason. I thought you hated him as much as you do. "

His wife suddenly stood up.

"NO!!" she shrieked. "GET OUT THIS INSTANT. DON'T YOU DARE EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN ABOUT THIS. MY ANSWER IS CLEAR AND STAYS SO! "

Dudley left instantly, leaving his dinner, unfinished. Vernon stared at her before he left.

-End Flashback-

It was difficult for her to admit, and she would never admit it in front of her family. She had loved he sister, yet jealousy had taken over that day Lily had received her letter from Hogwarts, which said that her sister, not herself, was a witch. She had never really hated her, but in her heart she had her own desire of being something more than just Petunia. Lily had known this and had promised to try and find a way to get her sister to learn magic.

But Lily was dead. She had been killed years ago and there she, Petunia had lost her hope, until that day Harrys letter had arrived. That day hope had been lit again in her heart.

Making sure no one saw her, she tiptoed to the cupboard under the stairs. She had never said anything of this to her husband cause it had to remain a secret. She lifted the floor and lifted a secret trapdoor that led down to a hidden chamber underneath the house. When they had bought the house, they had bought it from an old woman who Petunia, days after, even before Harry had arrived at the doorstep, had discovered had been a witch. This chamber had been well hidden, and she hadn't dared gone down there knowing about the dangers of the magical world but now curiosity had taken the best of her.

She lightened the torch she carried with her. It was a big chamber, it probably existed under the whole Private Drive. The walls were covered with strange looking items, which she didn't dare take a closer look at in case they could be cursed. Lily had told her what cursed objects could do.

In the middle of the room stood a pedestal and on it were a silver box. It was beautiful, and she felt drawn to it. But when she stepped closer a shield of flames, golden red ones burst out from the ground. But they didn't burn her so shaking with fright she dared step through. Getting closer to it she felt her fingers tingle with excitement. Soon she stood only centimetres from it.

'Open it', a whispering voice said.

"What!" she asked the voice, but no one answered. With no answer she shaking approached the box. She opened it and closed her eyes, wondering what in the hell she was doing.

Nothing happened.

She opened he eyes again and discovered that in the silver box, lied five necklace. Each one of them looked different from the other. They assembled a sneaking badger, a flying eagle, a lion standing on his hind legs roaring and a curled up snake. There was also one, assembling a flower, known as Anemone Nemorosa. She pocketed them, not knowing why, still she did so thinking that when Harry returned she would show him this place and tell him more about his past, as so much she remembered.

(Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place)

After the big event at Diagon Alley, the Weasley's had decided to stay at the Order, very much to Harry's joy as he heard the news. The Weasley's were like his family, the family he'd never had.

There were news going on since the previous year. The row with Percy was over, since the stubborn guy finally had the evidence and now, like the whole Wizarding world, believed Voldemort had returned. He had immediately joined the Order and was once again a happy member of the family. Well as happy Percy could get by sleeping together with the twins.

"How's work going on Percy?" Harry asked not thinking about the simple mathematic Percy and workhours of talking about it.

"Well, Fudge has let me stay as his assistant. He's so bright and funny, our Ministry I can't believe you made such a fuss about his ways last year. I mean, all right you were right, but everyone can take it wrong. You know, no one really wanted to believe it to be true so blah blah blah..."

"Why in the world did you have to do that? "Ron asked.

"Don't know. I didn't think."

"Stupid of you"

Hermione sat next to them, buried in Fear even your own Shadow, by Elbereth Oak.

"Such a weird schoolbook, she said. We already know most of it. "

"Well, "Harry said picking up his own copy "It's not everyone who had joined the DA, last year. "

"Wonder who's the new teacher. Hope Dumbledore's managed to get one. Think of

it...

Professor Quirrel – dead

Professor Lockhart – removed memory

Professor Lupin – Werewolf

Professor Moody – locked up in a trunk for the year

Professor Umbridge – MAD"

"Hasn't she always been mad, Ron" Hermione asked.

Everyone broke out into laughter.

(Hogwarts)

Where was she? What was this place?

She looked around. She was standing in a big chamber. She didn't understand first, but from what her grandmother had told her, this was the Chamber of Secrets. But why, why was she here? How did she get here? She had no memory of it. As she stood there she could here a high-pitched laughter and a cold voice.

"You're mine Ravenclaw!"

She woke up, sweating. It had just been a dream, a horrible one. This hadn't been the first either. Ever since she had come to Hogwarts those dreams had started. She had found herself locked in to this hidden chamber, but why?

She had fallen asleep over reading Hogwarts a History, for the fifth time. She loved that book, but wished it could tell her more about Ravenclaw than Slytherin and Gryffindor. She had searched the whole library, but hadn't found more than a few lines here and there.

She turned to the page, which most interested her...

_'Rowena Ravenclaw, born under the belt of Orion and inheritor of the crystal of light. A very beautiful woman, as been said in many legends and songs. Known as her eyes shaped in different colours in different situations knowing her temper. Since long lady of the Valley Ridgeback in the land over the deadly sea. One of the greatest sorceresses to be known, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Died a few years after that the school was founded, bore many secrets in death. Heirs unknown.'_

"Really" she whispered. "And what am I then. A goat... tss.

She continued reading about the founders.

_'Godric Gryffindor, born in the coldest day of all time. Bravest, and almost most loyal person of the four founders. Known to bear a silver sword and a phoenix, called Gryphon. Still he were more close to his lion Silver Paw and was thereby nicknamed the tamer of beasts. One of the four founders, very open hearted and good in several ways...'_

Thereby followed lines about how Gryffindor tackled Slytherin in different times and places. She didn't bother reading those since she had heard the whole story from her grandmother.

'_ ...He died bravely, saving his and Hufflepuff's blood. His heir's name is nowadays lost. However the heir is still believed to live out there, somewhere.'_

_'Helga Hufflepuff, born under the protection of the elves. A calm lady, known for her beautiful voice and her seeing skills. Is called the first true seer. One of the four founders, the most loyal of them and was also there for called at one time Queen of Loyalty. Always carried her badger with her, even 'till death. Her badger, Fleece came soon to be the symbol of the Hufflepuff's house. After her death her son, Giliath carried on, yet he was attacked, together with the heir of Gryffindor. He luckily survived. Giliath wrote a book about his life, a few years before his death.'_

_'Salazar Slytherin, born where, unknown. Was yet found as a small child in a snake den. Parselmouth and mighty sorcerer over the weather and temperature. Dark wizard, yet he together with Godric, Helga and Rowena founded the great school. Made his own chamber, known as the Chamber of Secrets were he experimented with many of todays most horrible curses. Disappeared from Hogwarts to be found many times by Godric. Died many years after in the one of the medieval deceases. Nowadays his heir is no one other than He-Who- Must-Not-Be-Named. Even if it is rumoured that another heir exist.'_

She closed the book and went back to deep thoughts. She wondered what her grandmother had meant with 'Don't forget the Prophecy.' She was sure that she one day would get her answers even if the Prophecy was one of the most cloudy verses to be known.

(Later at Grimmauld Place)

"Okay! Ron, Harry, Hermione go to bed. It will be a early morning tomorrow."

"What?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Have you already forgotten. The Order's out for Darvitar, the Dark Fairy's world. The fairies have finally decided to stand on our side. Tonks said we've been honourable invited. "

"That's great" Harry said.

"What are we waiting for, it's gonna be so exciting. I've read all about Dark

Fairies. They're... "

"Skip the lectures for tomorrow Hermione. We better go to bad as mum said. Besides, it's a lot better than sitting here all day."

"Yeh" Harry admitted as the three of them hurried upstairs, eager for the morning.

(Rosengard-Night)

Pay back is so sweet Nagini

Yessss, issn't it.

"What do you have to report Alchzar?"

"Tomorrow, my lord. Tomorrow the enemies will stand on our doorstep." The Dark Fairy answered.

"Good, now you may go."

The Dark fairy left and disappeared in a flash of light. Voldemort slumbered back in a half sleep thinking of all the torture he would place Harry Potter in.

_TBC_

_I am deeply sorry for the delays, but I think I've said it before I'm an university student and normally, there is hardly any time for me to work on this. _


	12. Darvitar

_I was not entirely sure I was going to repost this chapter, because really because Darvitar has very little to do with the coming chapters. However, there are parts that are crucial about Petunia, so there it stays. But to say, this chapter went through some heavy rewrites..._

**Chapter 11 Darvitar**

(Darvitar)

Grey clouds of some sort of eerie mist swirled around the walls of the small, yet great city of the Dark Fairies'. Darvitar, the Dark dimension hidden deep under the earth were Muggles could never set their feet upon looked like the Norse description of the living hell, except for the fact that it would have been ice cold. It was a cold landscape, black soot lay like a dead desert and no sun rays were there to warm them. All light came from some greenish glowing stones that looked as if they may have rotted. The life there could only be described as dark. The twig-like trees, sharps rocks, and the Fairies themselves, all coloured in black or the darkest most dreary colours. The wind tasted bitter, the temperature was burning like bitter hell itself. Small volcanoes erupted spitting out lava and clouds of poisonous fumes. It was a dead land and completely unknown to the surface above.

The Dark Fairies were the masters of Darkness and inventors of nightmares. The enchanted others by singing their songs and poems, that often sounded something like this.

_No time to rest, no time to sleep_

_No time to lie in plain made bed_

_Our song will sound in thousand years_

_Echo in halls of buried dead._

_Whispering names of ancient times_

_As world will fall over our head._

_But for that we work, we're working yes_

_Living of mouldy old bread._

(Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place)

It was an odd crowd standing at the doorway of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Everyone was strictly dressed, very elegant with not a single hair on the wrong place. Even Harry's hair had been made to stay put, yet the spell Hermione had used on him was already wearing of. Many had said they would come to help, apart from the usual Order members. He, Hermione and Ron had volutered, mainly because Hermione begged them. Tonks was surely enough coming and had dragged Lupin as well, who was now dressed in a muggle suit, which looked unusual on him. Another member, Donald McFair, tagged with them, finally healed from his latest Quidditch match against Iceland. (He had arrived ar St. Mungus with six broken ribs, a broken nose, a lost ear and broken bones in his leg. The team from Iceland had been extremely good almost knocking all players off their brooms, including some of their own mates.

The Weasley twins sat on the stairs examining the Jenkins twins. Both of the two Weasleys wore their best dress robes and were watching the Jenkins as the two women had a conversation without words. Instead they used their hands with a sign language only they knew. Fred Weasley sat there trying to understand what they said, with little success.

From the Weasley's also came Mr Weasley, dressed in his own best robe, Ginny, who blushed so deeply she looked like she was burning without smoke, Percy, who had no problem looking just as finical as Tonks and finally Bill, who looked like one of those good boys a mother would dream of. This had been commented by Mrs Weasley.

"Everybody here?!" Tonks said.

There was a minute silence...

"WAIT!"

A panicking cry ran through the halls. Harry was sure that Mrs Black's voice would start her raging race again, but there were only silence.

"Late, my boy. It's a good thing you showed up, we were just about too leave." Moody said, who stood beside Tonks. He was not going with them.

"I'm sorry, lost time at the roof," Draco explained.

"What were you doing up there? "Hermione asked politely.

"Non of your concern, Miss Granger.

Hermione shrugged. Harry noticed Draco had stopped calling her Mudblood. What an extraordinary change in his... hm... ex-arch-enemy.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, get yourself a watch. Were leaving now and if anyone is left behind let them stay there," Tonks said.

"How are we getting to Darvitar?" Hermione asked. "You know, it lies deep under us, there is no passage left that goes down there and the Dark Fairies are very... unfriendly towards strangers. There are also all those enchantments and traps we might get in trying to magically get caught in. And we can't Portkey ourselves down there."

"How come?" Harry asked.

"Because portkeys become discharmed at their way down. We might get trapped deep inside the earth with no way of returning back."

"Then what will we do?" Ron said scratching his right ear.

"Well take the teleporter down, or as it called, the G.A.R.M. "

"The G.A.R.M, the Going And Returning Mirror. It works like a portkey except that it is much stronger, can break itself through so many Anti Portkey areas. But they're really rare. I'm lucky I found this in my father's old travelling case. It works, kind of like Floo travelling. Only that you write your destination and thereby it's hard to end up in another place. Luckily, since as you saw in Diagon Alley, I simple can't Floo myself without messing up."

She took a quill, dipped it in a small green ink bottle and wrote...

Darvitado Anglo, pro Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, Donald McFair, Sarah Jenkins, Laura Jenkins, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley and Draco Malfoy. We 14 wish to appear at Vato [The Giant Lake at the edge of the ancient country.

She finished writing and took the small mirror. "Engorgio," she said as the mirror grew larger.

"Now I'll go first, then you all come as you may please."

The Order members stepped in, soon only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were left.

"See you guys soon, hopefully" Ron said and entered. After that, Harry followed.

"Ladies first" Draco offered so that Hermione also could enter. Standing in front of the mirror he sighed, closed his eyes and took a step into the mirror as it too disappeared. Suddenly Kingsley Shacklebolt came running, stepping on his robe.

"Oh, damn I missed them. Hope they have a great time over there. "

(Number Four, Private Drive( hours later)

Petunia Dursley sat on her side of the bed in deep thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about the strange events that had happened. The silver box, that cursed thing lay know in a locked chest. She didn't dare open it, even if her thoughts wanted so. Her fingers trembled, why weren't she able to control her own hands.

Her husband snored at the bed beside her. Sometimes he mumbled in his sleep. She couldn't hear what he said, except forht the fact that it was harsh words. She cursed silently. Why did her husband sometimes behave like an old cow.

Deciding to think more about the strange happenings around she decided to go to bed. Dreaming of the days of magic, unknown by the fact that the only person able to manage that was trapped in a raging sandstorm miles under her.

(The desert of Darvitar)

Ashes, ashes everywhere. Typical, a desert made of burning black ash. The small group of members felt lost. Where were they going. Only one person knew and that person was way ahead of them.

The Order members struggled there way up hills of ash and down hills. But not even a group, with over ten magical people could do anything about the pain they felt.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco fell far of behind. Soon they couldn't see the members and their shrieks of "_HELLO's_" died out in the storm. Helpless they had to continue in the direction they thought was the right.

For countless hours they struggled. Moving as fast as they could, ash in their mouths and eyes. But much more worse things were about to happen. As they tried to struggle up a giant hill, a large amount of the ash-filled wind hit them, separating them from each other. "RON!!! HERMIONE!!! MALFOY!!!" was the last Harry said before fainting from the harsh events.

_TBC_


	13. Light Faeries

**Chapter 12 Light Fairies**

(Darvitar)

The burning ash laid itself over him like a warm blanket. However, he was exhausted and did not seek the comfort of being buried alive, and worse it would become if the skeleton vultures could get a bite of him. He wondered if this might be the end of everything. The end of Harry Potter, the last of the Potters' line.

The vultures circled over him with their bony wings. He hadn't enough energy left to fight them. Closer they circled, you could hear the clattering sounds from their bones. He could see those hollow eyes feast upon him in their imagination. They were hungry, clearly very hungry.

Suddenly he heard voices behind the next hill. He didn't recognise them, but it didn't matter, someone was coming his way. Exhausted, yet managing to gain some last strength he crawled and yelled as high as he could, pleading that he heard them.

The voices grew higher and he could hear more than that. He heard soft footsteps and saw a bright light.

These were the Light Fairies, the opposites of their dark cousins. They were some of the nicest living creatures that existed and they were the rulers over the pleasant thoughts and dreams. But still they had no more powers than those, leaving them useless in a great battles. Because of that, they were always left behind the great allies, but it didn't bother them at all.

Normally they did not cross the dark deserts, but this pack of fairies were on their way home to their city, which was ruled by a great king, Meleanoes. Yet he might not be what you would call great, seeing his power had almost diminished while the darkness grew. But those things did not matter to fairies at all.

The Light Fairies soon saw the unconscious boy. Their friendly and curious nature was a good sign for him as they ran down the hill to hurry to his side. The fairy-folk weren't very tall, their average height had been only two feet and they saw Harry as a giant, but their knowledge of healing was one of the best in the world.

In only a matter of some minutes the small creatures circled around him, giving him water, care and medicine. Soon enough Harry was on his feet, feeling better than ever.

"Thanks" he said as the small fairies flew around him cheering him up.

"It's our pleasure," they said. "What did you really do out here _giant_, and all alone? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"I got lost from my friends, they are two, uhm... three giants like me. Have you seen any? "

All of the fairies shook their heads. All of them, except a particularly tiny one.

"I think I saw three giants at our way down Mount Manovia. "

"What did they look like"?

"Well one was slightly tall, his hair looked as if it had caught fire. The other had longer curly hair, brown I think, a female. The last one was blonde and seemed to have an attitude problem."

"That's them. That's my friends. Where could I find that mountain? I have to go and help them!"

"We'll take you there, we don't want you to get lost in the desert again." the fairies chorused.

"Ok' "he said uneasily as dozens of fairies picked him up flying him towards the Great Mountain.

(Manovia)

"Draco, you stupid bastard. Stop ogling around like a mad hen."

"Like that should come from the mouth of the Mudblood," he responded angrily.

"Will you two quit that out" Ron yelled irritated, separating both, though he wouldn't mind giving Malfoy a lesson of his own. But right now, they had worse things to think about.

They had been wandering for eternity, without any knowledge on where to go. They were searching after Harry, who had managed to disappear and Draco had been the one with the most brilliant idea to climb up the mountain to get a better view. It was only that the way up was far more harsh than it had seemed standing in it's shadow.

"Was this really a such a good idea?" Hermione asked.

"Quit complaining Mudblood unless you have a better idea, spit it out or keep that filthy mouth of yours shut." Draco said.

"Fine!" she said. "Then I'll wait here and you will climb forward. When you come down you can tell me if you saw him or not."

"Hermione" Ron complained.

"You'll go on I'll stay."

"Ok Mudblood. Enjoy sitting here. We'll be back before you can say..."

"Just go, okay. "

"See yah." Ron said climbing up after Malfoy.

It grew late and she wondered were in the hell the two boys had gone. They were probably sitting at the top enjoying the view. What a couple of bastards. Suddenly she heard wings flustering. She looked up and saw a strange creature zooming at her. The creature looked familiar.

Coming closer she saw it was a human, carried by some foot high fairies.

Some hundred metres she saw that it was... Harry. But how? Why?

"Hi Hermione, missed me?"

"Harry" she shrieked hugging him. "Where have you been, we have been so worried?!"

"Tell you later. Where's Ron and Draco. "

"They climbed up the mountain to get a better view. We were really worried when you got lost."

"Well I'm back." He turned to the fairies that had helped him. "Could you just help me again by retrieving my friends from the top."

"Of course! Just a minute" they said and flew upwards. Soon enough they returned carrying the two boys.

"Let me go, you crazy monsters" Draco yelled as the fairies descended him to the ground.

"Harry" Ron said as the fairies dropped him onto the ground. "You're all right?!"

"I'm fine. "Looking upon his fluttering friends he asked. "Do you know, by any chance were we could find the realm of the Dark Fairies. "

The fairies suddenly clapped their small hands over their mouths. "Why do you want to find Darveelia?" one of them asked.

"I'm supposed to meet my friends there."

"Well, we'll show you, but beware. It's a dark place full of deadly creatures. Don't go! Don't go!"

"We must. The dark Fairies have said to join our side in the upcoming war. We have a meeting with them. We must go."

"I'll show you were it lies, said the tiny one of them. But be careful. Dark things will await you there."

Slowly the team climbed down, lead by the small fairy. The rest of the Light Fairies waved them goodbye.

(Darveelia, Six hours later)

"Finally" Hermione sighed.

"Yes, we made it" Ron cheered.

"I wonder where the others are?" Harry said.

"Probably way ahead. C'mon let's go."

They were about to make their first move inside when Draco said...

"There's something strange about it. You guys, I think that we are about to walk right inside a trap."

The other three turned their heads towards him. Uneasy to say anything.

_TBC _


	14. Nightmare Surprises in Darvitar

**Chapter 13 Nightmare Surprises in Darvitar**

(Darveelia)

It was the worst thinkable sight that met them. It seemed like life itself was drained from these creatures way of life, making their world look dead and dreary, next to horrifying. Darveelia, home of the Dark Fairies, was far more deadly and dead than the churchyard itself.

The Dark Fairies were true foul creatures. Hermione covered her face in her hands. She hadn't read anything about this in any of her books. Ron looked down and Draco closed his eyes, wishing none of this were true. Harry turned back, looking back to the desert.

Draco witnessed the Dark Fairies torture their own people with whips and chains. The inhabitants worked like slaves under a wealthy ones command. He was strongly reminded of Voldemort's ways of getting things as he wanted, and he did not like it.

Harry saw as young children were taken away from their mothers. The mothers were screaming, pleading them for mercy that didn't exist. He started to think about his life. It had been the same when death had taken his parents, leaving him to the Dursleys.

Ron saw three older fairies picking upon a younger one, while their parents proudly looked upon them. This was like his life. His parents always looked upon his older brothers, and Ginny.

Yet Hermione was the one who wasn't all affected by the scenes. Looking upon a young female who spent ours examining a plant, while the others teased her for being lazy. In her head she thought: 'This is only a trick, they are bluffing.'

She looked at her friends. Tears flowed down their faces as each of these sights reminded them of their horrible lives. Now she understood the Fairies plans. They were distracting them.

Instead of watching the horrible sceneries she turned her sight until they found what the fairies were hiding from them.

'There' she thought looking upon a dimly lit cave where some shadows seemed to move and whispering voices echoed. 'Now I know what they are playing at!'

"Harry! Ron! Draco! This way!" she said.

But the three boys didn't move.

She took her wand and conjured some cracking lights. The boys blinked.

"Huh... What?!"

"Wake up you guys. It's all a distraction. They're just trying to stop us from noticing." She pointed at the cave she had seen. The whispers she heard previously now had turned into louder moans and screams, one recognisable as Tonks'.

"They're holding the Order members in there. Come on, we've got to help them!" Draco said panicking.

"Alright, let's go down there and kick their buts." Ron said ready to make the first move.

"Wait Ron, you can't go down there yet. There must be over a thousand fairies down there. You'll get caught before you'll even manage to take out your wand." Hermione said.

"The Mudblood's right for once Weezly." Draco mumbled. "Someone of us has to create a diversion so that the rest of us can go saving the members.

"I agree!" Harry said.

"So, who's volunteering?" Ron asked.

With that said three fingers pointed directly at him. '_Shouldn't have opened my big mouth'_ he thought.

"Ok, here's the plan..." Draco started whispering it to the rest of them. When he finished they all nodded in agreement.

(A moment later)

Ron stood up a small hill, yelling.

"Hey you, Dark Fairies. Yes you, listen to this..."

There was an intense pause.

"... You can't catch me you stupidious flying losers!!!!!!!"

The Dark Fairies boiled with anger and flew straight at him. Ron began running as fast as he could.

"Ready" Harry asked Hermione.

"ONE... TWO... THREE... TOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A giant net flew over the rampaging fairies. They shrieked with anger.

"SILENCIO" Draco said. The charm hovered for a minute before spreading itself around the fairies silencing them.

"Let's get going!" Harry said as the four teens ran back to the now, safe cave.

It was damp lit whit flickering lanterns. They could hardly see were they stepped and Hermione, almost shrieked stepping on rat-skeletons. She would have shrieked if Malfoy hadn't put his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet stupid" he said as he removed his hand. He took out a napkin out of his pocket, after having touched a Mudblood over her mouth he needed to wipe it.

The stairs they walked went steadily downwards until they came to a room with dozens of locked doors.

"Mr Weasley, Tonks, Professor Lupin! Can you here us?!" Hermione called.

"Hermione?!" said a voice, recognisable as Lupin's.

"Thank god" said Tonks.

"How in the world did you get here?" Mr Weasley asked bewildered.

"Questions later Weezly!" Draco said casting Allohomoras on the doors. The members stumbled out, pale yet alive.

"Oh boy, I'm glad to see you three" Sarah Jenkins said.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here." Harry said.

"We'll I'm sorry to say you won't!" a woman's voice said. The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You?!" Harry gasped.

"Yes Potter, we meet again..."

(Hogwarts)

Cassandra woke up, her dream aching in her head. She had once again dreamt the same dream, which involved meeting her dead grandmother Her grandmothers last words echoed in her head. 'Don't forget the Prophecy.'

This reminded her of something. Something her brother once had said. In the time of the four founders, Helga's son, a skilful seer had foreseen the past, present and the future as told. He had seen the four heirs rise, the four heirs of the founders, and the one heir of Merlin. He had seen them fight in an intense fight, good versus evil, day versus night. She wondered why her grandmother had warned her about it. Yet still it was only a dream, but it could be more, couldn't it. Was the time of the Prophecy, now? Would the heirs of the founders be awakened? No one could know for sure...

(Darveelia)

The battle was intense. The heat, enormous. Their chances of winning, minor.

Bellatrix laughed.

"So this will be your end, victory is indeed sweet. Soon the Dark Lord will stand over everything, as the Lord over the sea, earth and sky. Crucio!"

The curse hit Tonks in her back, forcing her down in pain.

"Can't believe I'm related whit a fool like you. Farewell Nymphis, you'll see your dear Sirius in hell. Say hello from me... Avada Ke..."

"Stupefy!" Harry and Malfoy roared. The combined spell hit Bellatrix, sending her flying. Tonks managed herself to stand up.

"Put yourself in safety boys. We adults can take care of this."

"Really, you can't even protect your own back" Harry said.

"Just do what I say."

The battle continued, forceful and powerful involving all sorts of curses and charms.

"Tonks, get that damn mirror so we can get back." Donald McFair said stunning four fairies.

Tonks took the mirror and cleaned the previous message from it. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco shielded her from the battle.

Number twelve, Grimmauld place for Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sarah Jenkins, Laura Jenkins, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Donald McFair. We 14 wish to appear in the Kitchen.

The mirror glowed and suddenly all the members and teens were sucked back to the Headquarters.

(Back at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place)

"I'll never trust fairies again" Tonks said. "Never ever, I'll..."

"Tonks, criticise yourself later, you are standing on my back." Fred said growling like a dog.


	15. Returning Home

**Chapter 14 Returning Home**

(King's Cross, at about 10, 40am)

It was time to leave. The members of the Orders, and the Weasley family were assembled at the entrance to the special gateway to number 9 ¾.

"All right" Tonks said, now dressed as she usually were. "I think Harry should go first, and then the the resr of the Order members, to be followed by Mr Weasley's family. Any one who might disagree can walk away."

No one said a word. Ever since they had returned from Darvitar Tonks had been completely more bossing and less cheerful. She took her failed mission quite seriously.

Harry took his trolley and wheeled it through the barrier. He didn't run as he usually did, now after so many years he had gotten so used to it he was no longer afraid of it. He walked through and soon found himself at the platform of 9 ¾. The members of the Order soon appeared, closely followed by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, who was starting her fifth year and the rest of the Weasley's family.

"Let's go find you four a compartment." Lupin said leading them to the very end of the train where they found an empty one. While Alastor and Tonks helped the four students with their trunks, Lupin took Harry aside as he wanted to give him something.

"Harry" he said as soon he was sure no one would listen to them. "I want you to have this."

In his hand lied a small turf of brown wolf hair.

"What for?" Harry asked bewildered.

"This is a paw from a young werewolf I met, once in transformation. It was an old friend of mine, even if he's dead now. He gave me this, when he lived. It's a kind of communicator, but it only works between the one holding it and the Werewolf who gave it. Now listen carefully, now that the Dark Lord has returned I want you to give me a report, at least once every month. If any suspicious things occur tell me, I'll promise to keep my mouth shut, but since last year and the years before I wan't to know exactly what you are up to, understand."

"I understand" Harry said. "Don't worry Professor Lupin, I'll be a good boy and keep my nose out of trouble, at least as long as the trouble doesn't find me."

Lupin laughed. "Concerning the things James did, it's hard to imagine you out of trouble. You're very much like him, do you know that."

"I'll take that as a reminder. It's something to think about, not only look like my father, but also end up in troubles like him."

"Yes, James and Sirius usually ended up in detention. I'll just hope you'll behave and don't get yourself thrown out."

"I'll try" he said thinking about last year where he had lost his temper so often over professor Umbridge. Luckily he didn't need to behave in front of her as she now had been taken down so low, she was the cleaner at the ministries.

"Harry, hurry up the train will soon leave!" Mrs Weasley called as the steam of the engine grew.

Lupin trusted the small paw into Harry's hand. "Good luck this year." he said.

Getting hugged of Mrs Weasley he stepped into the compartment. The doors were shut. Inside he found Hermione and Ron discussing the grades she had gotten.

"Look at this" she said. O's in everything except Astronomy. There I received an E."

"What... And me who only received five O's, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. The rest were mostly E's, except for Astronomy and History of Magic and Divination there I got A's."

"Well congratulations Ron, that's pretty good marks! How about you Harry?"

"O's in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Duelling."

"How on earth did you get that Mark?"

"They must have considered about the periods of time I have duelled Voldemort and managed to escape alive. Yet I don't know how long I'll be able to stand against him."

"You should really get starting training, I mean... OWL O in duelling. What's next." Ron said.

"I don't know."

"Well I know" Ginny said fuming over the copy of the Daily Prophet she had taken from the Headquarters.

"What! Speak out, you're a seer or something?" Ron said confused.

"No dear big-brother. I'm just someone reading Rita Skeeters new article."

"Of course. She's able to write whatever she wants again. Typical, I'll miss her 'nice' articles." Harry said.

"Well, this one is actually not bad, I think last year must have affected her writing stile. Hear this...

**'Minister causing trouble**

**After the mysterious attack at Diagon Allay, and also the attack at Rosengard up in the North our Minister of Magic has deciding that high security will be placed at all Wizarding areas around England, But is that enough to stop the fear ad fates that awaits us? Many sources can tell that the fear, not only lies over the building at the Ministry's but also over all magical areas around the world. War will awaits us as the Dark Lord not only has risen, but also seems stronger than ever. At this midnight, Headmaster Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore admitted the truth about a seventeen-year-old Prophecy foreseen by the current Divination teacher at Hogwarts, Sybill Trelawney. Though he wouldn't speak much, we all received information that the only person, being able to defeat the Dark One is the one and only Boy-Who-Lived. Hard to understand and see, I fear we must trust him this time. The Ministry, angered with this news has threatened Dumbledore, about putting him in Azkaban prison, yet by the hundred of Witches and Wizards protesting, he had to eat his words. We can now only send wishes and hope for this sixteen-year-old teen, whose shoulders are heavier than most others. Good luck Harry, The World and I are counting on you.'**

**Rita Skeeter**

Silence...

Harry was silent. Hermione stared at the red haired girl. Ron had fainted. Did those words really come from Rita Skeeter? The answer was _yes_.

"Well" Hermione said. I don't know what you think, but I think that tomorrow we'll have to clear the table from letters to Harry.

The time flew, yet the journey wasn't boring. Hermione and Ginny were discussing the OWL's, in Ginny's case she was wondering about how the exams were like and such. Ron and Harry were chatting with Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna and some more of the old DA members.

"D'you think Dumbledore will let you continue?" Neville asked.

"Hope he does. Thanks to all the training we all managed O's in DADA. Even Neville, that was his second O he received."

"Can't believe I got so good grades after what I am. All the rest of the grades I received E's. Even in Potions."

"Congratulations Neville, good job!" Harry and Ron said.

"Grandma cried a great deal when she saw my Marks, even if it wasn't as good as dads. Still, from an Half Squib, that's pretty good."

"It sure is..."

After some hours the DA members went back to their compartments, in order to get changed. Harry and Ron waited outside their compartment to let the girls start. After ten minutes, the sound said...

"_Well shortly will arrive at Hogwarts. Please leave your luggage behind, as it will be transported directly to your dorms. Have a nice evening._"

"Ha" Ron said grinning. "I'm already dressed, even before that bloody signal"

Harry shrugged his shoulder, wondering what Ron had meant. Stepping outside into the cold, moist hair looking at the castle he thought. _'I'm back, I'm home.'_

_TBC_


	16. The New Gryffindor

**Chapter 15 The new Gryffindor**

"Hey Harry, Hurry up will you or you'll miss the carriages" Ron called from one of the Thestral- driven carriages. Harry turned facing his best mate as he stood by one of them, along with Hermione, Ginny and Luna Lovegood, whoheld firmly onto the latest copy of the Quibbler in her hand. It started to rain, and since he did not feel like to get soaking wet he hurried to his friends taking a seat next to Hermione. At the seat opposite him sat Ron, next to him Ginny and Luna, who didn't seem to have grown so much under the warm summer.

As soon as they had all seated down, the carriage moved.

"So Luna" Harry began looking upon the one year younger girl. "Had a nice summer?"

"It was okay," she answered not even looking at him. She was holding the Quibbler upside down trying to solve one of the Rune mysteries in it. "Well, it was pretty fascinating really, we went to Sweden, a very green country, and we actually managed to find the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. Lively creature, very cuddle. Here are some photos me and my dad took.

She handed them a greatly large pile of photographs. Hermione snatched them immediately, wanting to be the first person seeing them. Harry looked over her shoulder.

"Wow, who took these pictures?" Hermione asked.

"My cousin, he's a photograph and as you can see there he more enjoyed taking photos of the nature, than of the creature itself.

Ron managed to get some of the pictures Hermione had looked at.

"How in the world can one country be so green?"

_(Shitza: I know, I KNOW, I'm overdoing it. Sweden is not based on trees, yet most often when we display our country we show halicopter taken pictures over our forests and say this. Wood is something we won't have little of for many many years. Still in my opinion, it is as written here, beautiful, yet every country has it's own beauty. Don't you think?")_

"Beats me" Harry said. "At least the witches and wizards there don't seem so frightened over that Voldemort has returned."

"Well" said Luna behind the Quibbler. "I wouldn't bet on that. Only about a month ago a school was attacked there. It said so in the Daily Prophet."

"Didn't know you read the Prophet Luna." Ginny said. "I thought that your father said that it was a waste of money."

"It is, unless you can sneak it out from the Leaky Cauldron."

The carriage moved slowly, the image of the great castle grew clearer. Harry looked through the window, rain smattered at the cold glass. He had a feeling that something was up. Something none of them had occurred. Something no one could even guess. Sighing he thought, '_Not even me._..'

Suddenly the carriage stopped. Ron opened the window and looked out. "Hey, were here," he said.

Using their cloaks to shield themselves from the pouring rain they ran towards

the castle. As soon as they entered, finally having escaped the rain, a flood with water met them.

"Peeves, you snivelling Poltergeist. How dare you drown the students?" the voice of Professor McGonagall yelled.

"OOOOOooooohh" Peeves said from above their heads. "Ickle-pickle students already soaky-woaky. Cannot take the rain, chickens."

He laughed heavily. Ron took out his wand pointing it at Peeves.

"No Mr Weasley, that's against the school rules to curse even the ghosts, and I'm afraid that Peeves is counted as one of them, even if he isn't one. As long as he doesn't hurt anybody, well I'm afraid you can't do anything."

"Ron withdrew his wand whispering to Harry. "One of these days I'm gonna find a way to curse him, with out breaking the rules."

"Good luck with that," became Harry's answer as he saw Peeves drop a water filled balloon on top of some third-years.

Drenched and cold they sat down at the Gryffindor table. He felt like he just had been pulled out from the lake, Hermione was wringing out the water from her hair, which still lay flat over her shoulders. Somehow that charm she had used had turned out to be quite effective. Ron on the other hand stared longingly at his plate.

The door opened and Professor McGonagall came leading a group of new students, not only first years as it seemed.

"What's going on?" Harry said.

"They must be the students, who survived the attack at Rosengard. As they have no where to go I believe Hogwarts have admitted to take them."

"They're very few," Ron said looking at the small crowd of Scandinavians. Must be hard for them to live through it. I mean, they lost some friends during the attack."

"Ron, hundreds of witches and wizards died at the attack, one of the highest numbers since fifteen years back."

At the high table Dumbledore stood up.

"First before we start the sorting I'd like to thank the staff, for their actions and I would like to welcome the transferred students here to Hogwarts. In these dark times, I know it's hard to look forward for the future. Yet I hope that our students will happily take you to them and I beg all students to show the new ones respect. Thank you!"

The applause rang through the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall took forward the stool and the old hat.

"Andreasson, Sandra, seventh year..."

One of the older students stepped forward and sat at the stool. There was a

moment's pause and silence.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Loud clapping from the Hufflepuff table.

"Lindqvist, Magnus, seventh year..."

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins cheered as Magnus seated down. Harry saw Draco leaning forward to say something in the transferred students ear.

"Jorunsdotter, Emma, sixth year."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws cheered as Emma seated down.

"Karlsen, Ivan, sixth year."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ridgeback, Cassandra, sixth year..."

As Cassandra put the hat on she dearly hoped the hat had changed its mind, if it had any.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry and his friends clapped their hands numb as Cassandra came over and seated herself between Hermione and Neville. The sorting continued until all the transferred students, and the new first years was seated.

"I only have some few words left" Dumbledore said. "Tuck in!"

"Finally" Ron said heaving food onto his plate.

"You look like a starved dog, do you know that," Cassandra said laughing. That was the first time they ever had heard her talk.

Ron grunted and tried to swallow.

"Ronald Weasley he said offering his hand.

"Cassandra Ridgeback, very nice to meet you."

"Ridgeback, as in Ridgeback Valley?" Hermione asked astounded.

"The very same. And what's your name?"

"Oh, Hermione Granger. Fantastic to meet one of the infamous Ridgeback's."

"Really, you seem very smart for your age Hermione. Strange you landed up here."

_'At least I'm not the only one being sorted into the wrong house.'_

"N-N-Neville L-L-Longbottom," Neville stuttered.

"And what's your name she asked Harry."

"Haven't guessed it yet," he said jokingly. Harry Potter.

"Wow" was the answer he received. He hated when people did that.

"Hey Harry" He heard Seamus say. "Whose your girlfriend?!"

"Very funny Seamus" he answered back as both Seamus and Dean broke out to laughter. "This is Cassandra and unless you weren't sleeping, you might have heard Professor Dumbledore's speech."

"Oh, which year will you be in?" he asked her.

"Sixth, I had my birthday in February."

"Hey, you are going in the same year as us, great."

He whispered something in Dean's ear and they both went back to their own seats.

As the plates began to clear and the food vanished into the students' mouths slowly everybody went back to their common rooms. Over all the noise he could hear Hermione's calls.

"First years and transferred students, this way to the Gryffindor common- room. Ron, Ronald Weasley were in the hell are you. Very well, this way."

As she began to make her way towards the common room he suddenly saw Ron.

"Hey Ron" he called. "You better run after Hermione, don't forget you're still a prefect."

"Okay, see you Harry" he said and ran after Hermione. Harry made his way up to the Fat lady, the Guardian of the Gryffindor tower.

"Password" she said.

"Ehh..." he said remembering he didn't have the password yet. He heard footsteps from behind.

"Anemone Nemorosa"

The portrait swung open revealing the entrance to the tower. Looking back he saw Neville, who was holding a small white flower in his hand, which he was studying with great care.

"How in the world did you know the password" he asked the bewildered boy.

"I didn't, I was just saying the Latin name of this flower." He pointed at the flower in his hand.

"Well then, it was a good job anyway, or I might have been stuck out here all day."

End notices:

1, Don't bother looking for Ridgeback Valley. You wont find it, its unplottable and well hidden.

2, Anemone Nemorosa is a small flower. The Swedish name for it is Vitsippa, or in English Windflower/Wood Anemone. Pretty common in the spring. Blah blah blah...

3, About the sorting, I didn't fulfil the text, so here's the more statistic bits.

1 years: 8 Slytherins, 6 Ravenclaws, 7 Hufflepuffs and 9 Gryffindors

2 years 2 Slytherins, 3 Ravenclaws

3 years 1 Ravenclaw, 3 Gryffindors, 1 Slytherin

4 years 1 Slytherin, 2 Hufflepuffs, 1 Gryffindor

5 years 1 Slytherin, 2 Ravenclaws

6 years 1 Ravenclaw, 2 Hufflepuffs, 1 Gryffindor

7 years 1 Slytherin, 1 Hufflepuff 1

_TBC_

_Felt like doubleposting, since it's been near a week since my last update._


	17. A Potion Master s Nightmare

_Sorry everyone for the complete lack of updates, I've been jerky enough to ignore it for weeks... no, the story is not dead... I've been just busy with other things. Created a new hobby for myself called scrapbook, which clearly takes most of my time. And my final exams are drawing nearer, for the following few weeks, even though it's still 2 months left for the exams. I will be busy... _

_Anyway, to make up for this, here are 3 chapters for you to enjoy..._

**Chapter 16 A Potion Master's Nightmare**

Harry woke up, stretched out to find his glasses, and put them on his nose to get a better view of the room. It was yet in the middle of the night, as far he could tell, but he didn't feel tired at all. He went up, walked the cold floor towards the door, walked past his friends, who were snoozing gently in their own four-posters.

The common room was dimply lit however the fire burned as brightly as ever, giving out a comfortable, soothing warmth. He passed by, felt the warm breeze come to him. He sat down in one of the armchairs, like an old habit. Looking up he noticed he wasn't alone. Sitting, or rather half sitting, half lying in another was _she_.

Dark hair, closed eyes, breathing gently. Harry watched the new girl as she slept without knowing he was there. _'Poor girl'_, he thought. '_Wonder what she, and the rest of the new ones have been through. Dumbledore said they had been only survivals. I wonder what they have seen, how it feels like surviving, when everyone around you were either killed or taken away' _Yet, of all students at Hogwarts, he knew. He had somehow experienced the same, not quite the same but closest to this truth than probably many others.

(The Great Hall, about eight hours later)

The Great Hall was noisy as usual. The students talked about the day to come while Professor McGonagall handled out their timetables. Suddenly she stopped to whisper something into Harry's ear.

"Good luck this year, Mr Potter. Professor Dumbledore has decided to rearrange the DA again, if it's okay for you."

Joy filled Harry's heart as he nodded. Professor McGonagall smiled.

Ron was groaning.

"New timetables, and much more worse than usual. Look here, Double Potions with Slytherin, History of Magic, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Ha, were working together with the Ravenclaws this year, no more _Lord of the Beasts_ from that Malfoy any more.

Ron continued cheering. Hermione was like usual buried in the new DADA book.

"This is so boring. I've read it about ten times and I still can't get anything new and fascinating about it."

Some seats away, Cassandra sat with her nose in her own copy.

"Wish we've could have started these lessons today."she said "Just hope the teacher will stick up to this book for the whole year. I'd want to learn more decent ways to duel."

Right above their heads, hundreds of owls swooped in, but the flying creature most students looked at and awed was a beautiful eagle souring down towards the Gryffindor table.

"Eador" she said, rising from her seat and holding out her hand so that the eagle could land safely. The eagle cried when he heard his mistress call and landed softly. The students, except the new ones, all looked stunned as the Scandinavian girl took a small package from it and seated down. The eagle soared around the hall and left.

"That was amazing" Ron said breathless. Harry nodded, but Hermione, who didn't seem to care, went for her bag and took out a very thick book.

At the high table Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"I have a few announcements before you leave. Firstly our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor have arrived, please welcome Miss Moon."

Applause rang through the Hall. Everybody clapped, well except for the Slytherins.

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence.

"Second, I have an announcement. Due to Professor Umbridge's retirement, everything that the Inquisitor's Squad forebode and made has been removed by school registration Thereby, also for everyone who remembered the honourable DA last year it has been from now said as long as Mr Potter may will continue, the DA meetings themselves will. For anyone, who wish to join, please go talk to Mr Potter about this, or your Heads of Houses."

"And why would you want to do that?" a third-year boy said, but his voice was drowned from all the cheers. Many Gryffindors stood up and shook Harry's hand saying it would be an honour to join. Harry was in a state of shock. How in the world would he be able to manage this?

The bell rang, and everybody was waiting in the dungeons to attend to their first Potions class. It was still warm outside, yet freezing cold down there.

"Alright, you snivelling little fools. I can see that many of the ones that doesn't have the potential still managed it to this class." This he pointed directly towards Neville.

"Today, were going to make a simple truth potion, not as powerful as Veritaserum, yet powerful indeed. We will work in pairs.

The following pairs became Hermione and Ron, Draco and Harry, Neville and Cassandra, Snape Obviously wanted to see if the new girl was any good. Crabbe and Goyle, they must have cheated themselves into this. Lavender and Millicent, who were looking like they could have killed each other with their bare hands.

"You'll find out your task on the black board," Snape said as words flew up.

Working with Draco Malfoy wasn't as bad as usual, at least he didn't throw rude comments at him. The days, since he had joined the Order had slowly changed him. He was still a Malfoy indeed, but his rude marks and comments seemed less and less every day. Instead, Malfoy didn't even open his mouth. Haryy sort of appreciated that.

Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione's table. Both were working tiredly. Hermione was giving correct instructions as usual but Ron didn't seem to be able to follow them all in her way of doing things.

"Thin slices Ron, you don't want to poison yourself."

"These are thin slices... if I'd make them any thinner than this they would be paper thin!"

"Didn't you hear Snape's tone. Better make it good or else you'll get poisoned."

"Yuck, Am I to take this... this slimy stuff."

He pointed at the grey potion.

"Don't worry Ron, it will turn Chestnut before we are finished."

"Huh!"

At the table in front Neville was receiving a great amount help from Cassandra.

"All you have to do Neville, is to stir it three times clockwise and then add the powdered spiderlegs.

"O-okay..."

He did as he was told, but as soon as Professor Snape turned around he started shaking so much that instead of adding only a third, he added everything, causing the potion to blow.

Everybody jumped up to the tables as the boiling potion quickly spread. Professor Snape was shouting himself harsh and both Cassandra and Neville received detention, which involved bathing Mrs Norris, who hated water and Hagrid's new pets, Gryphons.

"Poor Neville" Ron said. "Always messing up with potions. Wonder how he and that girl will look after that task. Fred and George once had to bath Mrs Norris. They ended up with soak, ripped clothes and enough scars for a whole life."

_TBC_


	18. Seeing in Light

**Chapter 17 Seeing in Light**

History of Magic was as dull as ever, and all the students sat half sitting, half sleeping by their tables. The only activity, except for Professor Binns boring talk about Dragons enslavement in 1657 was Hermione's quill, scratching at a parchment. Even Cassandra, who usually at liked this subject, slept. Well, at Rosengard at least the teacher had been alive.

The bell rang for lunch and the Gryffindors ran to the Great Hall, happy that the most boring class ever was over. But before they managed to slip out Professor Binns told them he wanted a three-foot long essay about Dragon Enslavement over the centuries.

After lunch Harry and Ron headed towards the North Tower. They had thought that they wouldn't need to go to that class ever again, but to continue Divination you only needed an A. Typical.

Everybody went in to the perfume smelling, misty classroom. Harry looked around, curious to find out if there were any of the new students in this class. He soon noticed Cassandra, who was sitting together with Lavender and Parvati, chatting about the "most exciting class ever".

Soon Professor Trelawney entered, looking like an oversized beetle.

"Today class," she spoke "We'll start on weather forecasting Divination, to see how the weather would appear and how it will affect us. For this you only need to find the weather with your inner eyes, no magic allowed."

'No magic allowed' Harry thought. 'How in the world would they manage that?'

"Now, as this is one of the most difficult ways, I don't think any of you will make it in the first round, but for the ones who do, they will be awarded a great amount of house points. We'll go one by one, the rest must stand back, 'cause it takes a great deal of strength to do this. And one more thing, you won't bee able to cheat your way through this, understand dears. Now, I'll call you up and you'll have to seat yourself in the middle of the triangle."

At her words two house elves carried a triangle shaped flat rock (which probably weighed tons) and placed it at the middle of the classroom.

"Lavender Brown!"

Lavender took shaky steps forward. As soon as she sat on the stone it glowed bright blue, showing them that she was entering the road of the Seers. The light, Professor Trelawney explained showed if you had the ability, or not.

Soon Lavender returned, holding her hands on her head to stop it to get spinning. But she hadn't completed her task.

"Parvati Patil!"

Parvati seated down, sure she had the ability, as soon as she put one of her feet on the stone triangle glowed red.

"Next," Professor Trelawney said showing Parvati aside. "Neville Longbottom"

Neville, trembling stepped up. As soon as he had seated down the stone glowed... bright green. "That's the light of a true seer," Professor Trelawney said. "Congratulations Mr Longbottom. You could become a skilful seer one day."

Neville, pale from the shock sat down beside Lavender. Mumbling he said, "It's going to rain tomorrow." Everyone clapped and Professor Trelawney gave him fifty points to Gryffindor for making the task.

"Cassandra Ridgeback"

Cassandra almost ran forward and seated down. Soon they understood why since the triangle glowed in a turquoise. "Very good, Mrs Ridgeback. Next up, Ronald Weasley!"

Ron trembled forward. For him the stone glowed white saying it wouldn't be impossible for him to become a seer, but he had a lot of training to do.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry was called forward, anxious as he seated down on the cold stone. After what seemed like an eternity the stone glowed. It glowed...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... white...

"Now after this task is finished," Professor Trelawney began, after that the rest of the students had finished, none of them had even glowed white, only red and black, "every student with the light of white, blue or green will continue. For the rest of you, you may report to Firenze, I believe he has some tasks for you. Class dismissed!"

"That was so cool" Ron said as they hurried down to the grounds for Care of Magical creatures. "Me, having seeing abilities. Just wait 'till mum hears about this."

"Yeh, and just imagine" Harry said looking over at Neville. "Neville, a true seer, what's next. Soon enough they'd say he's prince of England."

Ron laughed as Hermione came round the corner.

"What's so funny" she asked.

"Well you looking at two people that could become seers."

"Really" she said. "Since when did you and Harry enjoy Divination?"

"Well since Neville became a true seer."

"Since Neville became... what? What... Oh my god Neville..."

She ran after the blond boy eager to ask some questions. Harry and Ron looked at each other, before deciding to run after her.

_End note: Gave you a clue there. _

_TBC_


	19. Loyalty with Wings

**Chapter 18 Loyalty with Wings**

_Ding dong_, a sound echoed through the hallways.

"May I have your attention please" the voice of Professor McGonagall spoke. "There's been a mistake in the timetables. Second years, Hufflepuff, please report to the lake for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Ravenclaw sixth years, go directly to the West Wing on the fourth floor for Duel classes, together with the Hufflepuff's. Slytherin and Gryffindor, please report to Hagrid's for your Care of Magical Creatures. No exceptions!"

Many of the students grunted. Ron was one of them, having felt so relieved to get away from the Slytherins, but this would be exactly like last year, and all the years previously.

"Why, why, why, why, why, why and why do we have to end up like this every single year... Hasn't the staffs ever heard of revolution."

"Cheer up Ron, we've survived so far. Don't worry, I'll challenge Malfoy in Duel if he's behaving like that son of a bitch, he is." Harry said to cheer him up some. Though he doubted Malfoy would come to an duel with him.

"I wonder what Professor McGonagall meant with Duel classes in the west Wing."

As she spoke Parvati came by, chatting with her twin sister. She overheard Hermione and came up with the answer.

"What do you know, so the clever girl has missed the big news? Haven't you read the notice board?"

"Mmph..."

"Very well then, there's a new subject going on called Standard Duelling. You know, the usual parts. They are called F.A.R... For Aiming Right."

"What's wrong with our aim, you know I don't really have those troubles. How else would I have escaped Voldemort for all these years?!" Harry said, feeling mistaken.

"Don't ask me, how would I know" she said turning back to her sister.

"Ron, could you get the timetable, I want to know if Parvati was talling the truth."

Ron placed his hand in his bag. Suddenly he took out the parchment they were looking for. Three heads together they read, under the column that said

**Wednesday...**

_9am Charms_

_10.30am Transfiguration_

_1 pm Herbology_

_2.30 pm Standard Duelling_

Harry sighed. This would be a looong year.

It was blazingly hot outside and you could practically see the grass as it slowly dried out. Ron was panting beside him, sweat pouring down from his forehead. Harry looked at the lake wishing more and more to skip the lesson to take a dive, yet he couldn't do that against Hagrid. The old scar prickled with pain, but it wasn't because of Voldemort, it had something to do with the weather. Hermione was waiting for them, the intense heat didn't seam to affect her. The clever girl had cast several cool charms on herself before walking outside.

"There you are, I was thinking that you might have melted away in this heat."

She raised her wand and muttered the incantation for the cool charm she had placed on herself. The two boys felt a cool breeze and slowly the heat lifted.

"Thanks Hermione, we needed that" Ron said giving the girl a wide smile.

Soon they arrived at Hagrid's Hut where the rest of the students had arrived. All of them had managed to find one way or another to keep their heads cool, however both Crabbe and Goyle, stupid as ever, had somehow turned their own heads into big round snowmen's heads, making them look like two overlarge snowballs with robes. Draco was sitting in a corner, away from his old friends not wanting to talk to anyone, not even Pure Bloods from his own house. He was completely changed, yet here and there he could throw really rude comments, making him sound like the Malfoy we all knew.

"Hello, good to see yeh Harry, Ron and Hermione."

The half giant looked around at all the students who had managed their OWL's.

"Come on, come on now kids, great beasts await yah. They're here on the back yard."

Some of the students hesitated before following Hagrid. Knowing him 'beasts' could mean deadly creatures like Dragons, or wonderful animals like Unicorns.

In the back the students were assembled. Hagrid went right into the woods, fetching some birdlike creatures, except that they had four legs, giant wings and deep talons. Gryphons.

"They're beautiful" even Parvati managed to say, yet no one dared go near them remembering the incident at their third year.

Malfoy stood in the corner of a shadow from everyone, not daring to go near. Fright filled his eyes as he looked upon these giant monsters. He was scared, but he didn't want to show it in front of everybody else. He eyed the great talons suspiciously.

"So..." Hagrid began but he was interrupted by Pansy Parkinson.

"Excuse me, but why do you seriously want to kill us, I mean deep talons and beaks. You crazy giant, I bet Dumbledore forbade you to do this,"

"Now, now Miss Parkinson" Hagrid said. "There's no need to be frightened. These Gryphons are well trained by experts and won't harm you. Unlike Hippogriffs they are very loyal to their masters, as soon as you just show them respect. I'm going to demonstrate how you can get near them safely, unless anyone volunteers..."

At his words everyone except Harry, Ron and stepped back.

"Ah! It seems that we have volunteers. Very well then, ladies first."

Hermione looked uneasy, trembling she went forward. But as soon as she could remember the things she had read about Gryphons she calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Now Hermione, do you know what to do?" Hagrid asked her gently, guessing her thoughts.

"Of course!" she said and seated herself down on the grass, waiting for the Gryphon to make the first move. Gryphons were the great masters of the sky, and if you didn't show them respect, they could most likely attack you. And that was the last thing anyone wanted.

Nothing happened, and Hermione wondered how in the world she was supposed to escape, but suddenly the great winged beast went forward. Its beak touched her hair as it was sniffing her sent. Hermione bowed, as did the Gryphon. The class, well the Gryffindors clapped. The rest of the Slytherins growled furiously.

After the bow, Hermione stood up. The beast walked round her in circles, deciding if she was worthy or not. The class held their breath. The moment was intense with nerves and curiosity.

After some minutes the Gryphon stopped in front of her, allowing her to stroke him. Loud cheers came from the class, like "Way to go Hermione!" or "You rock girl!"

Now, that the Gryphon had both respected her, and let her stroke him he suddenly bend down, allowing her to climb up on his back. This was the moment she'd been dreading. She hated flying of all sorts, even airplanes. She had never forgotten that horrible feeling when she was 9, when her father took her out on a parachute jump.

Strong wings flew upright. Hermione clinging on for her life, not daring to look down. She hadn't told anyone, not even Ron or Harry, she was, as well as her experiences, afraid of heights.

Slowly, the Gryphon took her down. When her feet touched the ground she swore she'd never do this ever again. Before she left the Gryphon she bowed deeply. If the Gryphon would have been able to, it would've given her a smile. Instead, it shrieked, a sound like thousand of different birds at the time.

"Wow Hermione! That was so cool. Never thought you had it in you." Ron said grinning.

"You're the best, Clever" Parvati said hugging her.

"Great flight, couldn't have done it better!" Harry said.

Hermione looked at him.

"Oh yes you could" she said. "At least you manage to stay in the air. Bet you could."

"Great Hermione, ten points for Gryffindor" Hagrid said.

Now, that even the person, with less ability to make a flight again had done the task all the Gryffindors, and some of the bravest Slytherin came forward, eager to try it on their own. Hermione seated herself some paces away, not daring to try that ever again. She saw that Harry managed the task beautifully, Ron had some problems because his Gryphon didn't want to come forward firstly, but he too managed. She saw the new student Cassandra make the task in a couple of minutes, sending a kiss from the air, to the very jealous Slytherins. Neville had real problems and remained sitting on the ground until the Gryphon slowly walked away. Poor him!

She wasn't the only one, sitting and watching her classmates as most of them bowed, flew or failed. Suddenly she noticed Draco Malfoy sitting beside her, watching her.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" she said not liking his gaze upon her.

"Just thinking," he answered.

"Of what?"

"Tell me, are all of you Mud... ehm... Muggleborn this lucky, or is it I who are dreaming."

"Call me a bookworm, or very naïve, but I believe every person, Muggleborn, Pure blood, Halfblood... Witch or Wizard. I believe we are very equal in our way of magic, not how we think or use it, but... I mean were an equal race... ah, never mind. I don't even manage to get my words right."

"You mean, as an equal race we shouldn't put the ones who aren't born with this blood into a fact to be the wrong bloods."

Hermione looked upon him, she couldn't believe those words came from the mouth of a Malfoy, a muggle hater, a person who swore to torture those he thought weren't worthy.

"Confusing you, aren't I? I know what you are thinking, 'he hates me, he hates Muggles. He hates my friends, this school, Dumbledore.' Then I ask you Clever. Why am I sitting beside you then if I would hate you. The answer is very simple even if either you, the Weezly or Potter doesn't take me for my words. Clever, maybe you can't believe me, but I have changed. I'm not the stuck up kid I used to be. Ever since my fathers death I have been thinking, reorganized my thoughts and I soon discovered the truth. I'm nothing more worthy than the earth on the ground, believing what I believed. Believe it Clever, I've joined your side, at least until my fathers been revenged."

"Wise words from the mouth of a Malfoy" Hermione said grinning. "Want to take an advise from one of your arch-enemies, the one who slapped you on your face three years ago?!"

"Sure, as long as you hold that hand inside your pocket when we speak" He said remembering the pain on his cheek, that he had felt.

Class continued, but soon the fun was over. At the end, almost everyone believed this to be one of the most exciting Care of Magical Creatures class they've ever had. Well, everyone except the Slytherins.

"Homework..." Hagrid began, but he was over drowned by the moans from the students. In the day they had already received a three-foot long essay from History of Magic, about boring Dragon enslavements. A four-foot long essay from Snape about the properties of truth potions and their breathing. To closely foresee the weather for the upcoming month, from Professor Trelawney. And as they would tomorrow have Astronomy, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and a full list over the upcoming week they tried at least to get Hagrid to skip homework in his class. Even the Slytherins agreed in this.

"As I was saying" Hagrid roared... "There will be no homework set on this class for today, however, I'd want you to remember the things you did today as it's means great importance to the upcoming lessons. Now, class dismissed!"

"Hurray for Hagrid" Ron cheered as they went back to the great castle. But when they neared the great doors, professor McGonagall met them...

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger. You better follow me, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you."

"What is it Professor?" Hermione asked.

"There's a Muggle who awaits you. She wants to speak with you immediately."

Bewildered, confused they followed Professor McGonagall towards the entrance to the headmaster's office.

(Number Four, Private Drive)

Hidden in the shadows, her coat hold tight around her. She didn't want anyone to see her escape.

**-Flashback-**

_"Petunia, you slimy bitch, what is the meaning of this" her husband roared holding a silver box in his hands._

_Her heart seamed to stop pounding for a second. Her gaze blacked._

_"You're meeting those filthy scums. You are one of them, filthy rags. You're just like your goo-for-nothing-sister."_

_"Vernon, give me that" she demanded but to her surprise he said._

_"Why, so that you could turn me into a pig." He laughed. "I'm not stupid."_

_He slowly opened the box._

_"Hocus Pocus!_

_She closed her eyes, a strange song filled her and even if her eyes were closed she could see the images in front of her. The eagle, the lion, the serpent, the badger and the little white flower. She screamed wishing that the images could've disappear._

_Vernon backed, frightened and confused by what he saw._

**-End Flashback-**

And then...

**-Flashback-**

_Thereby she had fled, she didn't know were to go, but she had to get out of there. She was alone. Alone in a cold world of terrible power. Suddenly she bumped in to someone, not knowing who she tried to flee. The tiny silver box, lay wrapped in a piece of fabrics in her arms._

_"You're Petunia Evans, aren't you?" The stranger asked._

_"How did you know my name?" she asked the greasy hair, filthy dressed wizard she had almost knocked over._

_The stranger suddenly saw a glimpse of the silver from the box._

_"We can't discuss that here. Hold on to me, I'll take you to a safer place. I'll take you to..."_

_His words were cut of by green sparks. It missed them by inches, but suddenly they were both gone. They had disapparated to..._

**-End Flashback-**

_TBC_


	20. A Prophecy and a Task

**Chapter 19 A Prophecy and a Task**

Standing in front of the secret entrance to Professor Dumbledore's office Harry, Ron and Hermione began to sweat. It wasn't often that a student immediately needed to come up to his office, unless something of the very abnormal had occurred.

But what could they have done this time?

Professor McGonagall followed them to the great oak door, but she didn't go inside.

"Aren't you coming Professor?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm afraid I'm not allowed in today. Professor Dumbledore strictly commanded that only you, no one else would enter. Good luck dears!"

The last good luck didn't sound comforting, and that started to wonder if they might had caused enough problems to get themselves expelled. Ron was thinking that maybe Professor Dumbledore had been captured by Death Eaters, or maybe he was under the Imperious Curse.

In the headmasters office they all seated down at three chairs by the desk. Dumbledore sat on his chair opposite them, writing a letter to the Minister.

Nothing happened.

"Hem, hem" Hermione said trying to get the Headmasters attention.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled, he put down his quill, surveying the letter carefully before turning to them.

"Good, I see that you received my message. I'm sorry, but something has happened and I need you three to do me a favour."

"What, Professor" Harry asked.

"Petunia, do you might come over here?" he said to a shadowy figure in the shadow. They hadn't noticed her in the dark.

"Aunt Petunia" Harry gasped, not believing his eyes. He wondered if this was perhaps some kind of a trick, yet maybe it wasn't. His aunt didn't seem like her usual self, probably because she was standing in the realm of her greatest fears.

"Hello Harry" she said not looking at him. She was wearing her usual boring cloths, but also a black cloak, which didn't seem to fit in on her natural self. "I guess you didn't expect to see me here."

"What are you doing here?!" Harry asked.

"Your aunt was found fleeing from her home. Lupin found her on his watch, carrying this." Dumbledore answered. He held a small silver box. His aunt watched it suspiciously.

"Any idea what this is, do any of you know?"

They all shook their heads. Even Hermione, Miss Clever, I-Know-Everything- Except-How-To-Stay-Up-On-A-Broomstick had no idea what it could possibly be, but she was dying to find out.

Dumbledore smiled, and looked up above their heads to the door. "Professor Moon, please stop eavesdropping by my door and please go find Miss Ridgeback immediately."

The young Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was quite surprised, but hurried off searching for the young student. She soon arrived back, holding Cassandra by her shoulder, dragging her.

"I can't see the hurry, I can walk on my own very much, thank you. Oh, for god's sake, just let me go."

"I have her Professor, but she didn't really want to come." Professor Moon explained.

"How come Miss Ridgeback." Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

"I was feeding Eador, one of the house elves got me a big steak, yet my little bird can't manage to eat such big meat on his own. He's not trained for it. It's your fault if he dies."

"Why don't you summon him then, I'm sure the others won't mind and as for the meat..."

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and a large steaming steak appeared.

"Thanks Professor" she said. She went to the window and made an odd shriek, sounding very much like a birds call."

Hermione looked curiously at her when she heard the strange sound, but she didn't say anything.

A similar shriek appeared and the great eagle soared inside, flying to Cassandra's out-stretched arm.

"Wicked, how did you do that?" Ron asked.

"My family's been training eagles ever since the beginning of the first century." Cassandra snapped, taking out a small knife from her pocket and started to slice small pieces of the meet which Eador gulped down hungrily.

"Impressive indeed, yet it wasn't thereby I called you here Miss Ridgeback. The only reason I had for disturbing your time was that you are one of very few persons that know the words from the Prophecy that was made at the time of the Founders. Could you please retell it in the words old Agatha Ridgeback spoke for you."

"Very well the, Professor Dumbledore, I shall, yet I don't remember everything."

She wondered 'was this what her grandmother had meant by _'Don't forget the Prophecy_.'

**The Prophecy**

Smoke will rise from hidden treasures

Ashes will burn in golden red flames

Dust will blow to a thousand places

Heirs of old, come back again

----------

Life and death will battle greatly

Dark and light will meet their fates

The anemone will fight courageous

His enemy, stand in the way

----------

Long foreseen by noble seers

The lightning strikes the fate of all

The hearts of five, a power greatly

Shall beat as long light won't prevail

----------

Fire burns for courageous lions

Wind will blow in eagles wings

Earth will bend to loyal seer

Water fly from sorceress hand

----------

Eagles sees the dark horizon

Badgers looms in the night

Lions roar in the desert

The snake will bite its own tail

----------

This is what we saw from heaven

Listen to the words of old

The things that's gone will rise again

Terrible, deadly, obeying, pain

_Silence..._

Professor Dumbledore was the first one to break the silence. The words from the Prophecy still rang in their minds, and in the room.

"Thank you Miss Ridgeback, you may go now."

Cassandra petted Eadors beak one final time, before the great eagle flew off, and she hurried from the room.

_-Harry's thoughts-_

...

...

Never in my life I've heard anything like that. Who is she really, she can't be normal. Maybe she's the reason that a school was attacked. She went to that school, maybe...

...

...

Wonder what the Prophecy meant... Eagle, Lion, Snake, Badger, hey wait a minute. They're the same animals that stand for the different houses. Eagle for Ravenclaw, Lion for Gryffindor, Serpent for Slytherin and Badger for Hufflepuff. But, I can't seem to get the connection here. Do they mean us to join forces with the Slytherins? Ew, I'd rather eat Pixie droppings.

_-Ron's thoughts-_

Wicked, awesome, cool... but what did it mean...

_-Hermione's thoughts-_

Hmmmmm...

Hmmmmm...

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ...

...

...

...

O, come on, this is nothing compared to real hard logical tests. Let's take it from the beginning.

...

Smoke will rise from hidden treasures... must mean something old and forgotten of great value...

Ashes will burn in golden red flames... Could be any kind of magical fire, phoenix fire, dragon's fire...

Dust will blow to a thousand places... something is going to spread, probably very fast...

Heirs of old, come back again... so, the heirs of the greatest wizard and witches were going to reunite, sounds impossible, and yet... Hope I'll meet them...

Life and death will battle greatly... must mean the great battle of our time will draw near...

Dark and light will meet their fates... probably that even the greatest seers can't foretell the end...

The anemone will fight courageous... ???, well it's a flower, but...

His enemy, stand in the way... probably that Voldemort and this, _anemone_ will be the ones who decide the future...

Long foreseen by noble seers... which means that Cassandra grandmother, I presume wasn't the only one seeing this...

The lightning strikes the fate of all... something abrupt may happen... oh dear...

The hearts of five, a power greatly... meaning the power of the heirs...

Shall beat as long light won't prevail... probably, they can fight as long as we don't give up...

Fire burns for courageous lions... an ambition will burn...

Wind will blow in eagles wings... something will help them...

Earth will bend to loyal seer... sounds like there will be others to help…

Water fly from sorceress hand... someone... a talented and strong witch, will come to their aid...

Eagles sees the dark horizon... the eagles, whoever they are will see the end of it...

Badgers looms in the night... the badgers will grow stronger, whatever badgers they mean...

Lions roar in the desert... Probably means that the lions will attack, against the overpowered enemy...

The snake will bite its own tail... this will happen again...

This is what we saw from heaven... foreseen in better times...

Listen to the words of old... oh really...

The thing that's gone will rise again... probably meaning Voldemort's return over a year ago...

Terrible, deadly, obeying, pain... the Avada Kedavra curse, the Imperious curse and the Cruciatus curse... so simple...

Honestly, why do people come up with these things.

_Silence..._

"A very fine tale, sir." aunt Petunia said interrupting all thoughts. "Yet it doesn't explain my questions."

"Soon enough all questions may be answered, now tell us your story Petunia. Why are you really here?"

"Well it began several weeks ago after that Harry left..."

And so, she told them about the dinner, the hidden chamber and the silver box. She didn't say everything like her great wish to become a witch. When she finished her story all the teenagers looked stunned. Hermione was the first one to speak.

"Ehm, Mrs Dursley... If you knew about that hidden chamber before, why didn't you tell anything about it to Harry."

Petunia looked suspicious at her before answering.

"I didn't pick him up because of love, silly girl. When Harry arrived at the house I of course already knew about the hidden chamber, yet I didn't visit it. I have hated magic a long time, ever since Lily first received her stupid letter."

"Then why did you?"

"One reason is because the time before Lily knew she was a witch we were the best of friends, but after, after she began training magic. After meeting that Potter she had changed. I thought I hated her, but the news of her death startled me and so, as a last sister thing I decided to take care of you. I've never really hated you Harry, but I couldn't show my emotions in front of Vernon."

"But now?!" Ron said.

"I thought I had hidden that bloody thing well, yet Vernon found it and demanded to let him know what it was. He opened it, believing he could control the magic within, but he was wrong, so wrong. I took the box and fled, now I'm leaving it here."

She put a tiny silver box on Professor Dumbledore's desk.

"No Petunia, I'm afraid no one can take it" the old Headmaster said.

"What!!!!"

"This is an old enchantment that I'm afraid no one can touch at all, you see, when magical enchantments are trusted to someone it remains there until the last days. I'll get Remus to let you sleep at his house, the same man that took you here.

"But..."

"I'm saying no more, Minerva will escort you to the gates were a carriage will be waiting."

His aunt left, looking sour, yet frightened.

"Now, Harry, Ron and Hermione, I must ask you to do me a favour."

"What?" They chorused.

"I would like you to be a bit more watchful over the students. I've already asked the teachers, and I believe I can trust you in this important matter. As you have heard the Prophecy, we need to find the heirs of the four founders, as resources can tell us they are all at this school. We also have to find this fifth heir. If you see anything of the abnormal, please report to me immediately. Understand?!"

"Of course, Professor Dumbledore. We'll track them down."

"Good luck to you!"

_TBC_

_Notes:_

_Hi, sorry for the exclusive long delay, but I've been very preoccupied. I'm listing only a few of the reasons here._

_1, University studies._

_2, Redoing exams, failed again._

_3, Christmas cards (sounds stupid, I know, but I made all cards this year, and my mother wanted 30, as well that I needed 20, so that's 50 cards which I've been working on since September.)_

_4, Preparing for China (going to study abroad next year)_

_5, and various annoying things that came along around the way._


	21. Assembling Armies

**Chapter 20 Assembling Armies**

It was about 12pm, the common room was almost empty, with the exception of five people who were sitting, still doing, whatever they fancied. Ginny sat in a corner, writing an essay for Potions. Cassandra sat by an open window, stroking her pet-eagle. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat in armchairs discussing about the task they had ahead.

They had been talking for hours, yet none of them had a clue where to start. Hermione, was thinking, fingering on a book she had on her lap. Ron was holding his hands on his head, starting to get pretty irritated. Harry had a piece of parchment in his hand, where they had written all clues they had. It wasn't a lot.

1, It's a student, or perhaps a teacher here at Hogwarts. Most possible a student.

2, Whoever they are, they must have great strength and magic, yet nothing has been recorded anywhere so far.

3, A possibility is that it may be one of the new students, yet more likely it's one of the older here at Hogwarts.

4, Can be a first year.

5, ...

Hermione yawned.

"I still say one thing. You know that Cassandra, about her. Don't you think she can sometimes act suspicious."

She had been trying to sneak this up every half an hour.

"You're just saying that because you're afraid she'll break your school record in exams." Ron said.

"No, I'm not. I just think she acts suspicious. I mean. How many witches and wizards have eagles as pets and are able to communicate with them."

"Well, just as many witches and wizards that had have a rat, that was a disguised murderer," Ron said. "Drop it Hermione, you're just jealous."

"Jealous, me??? She spat out, snarling. "I can't believe you're saying that."

She went up, stretching.

"I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow."

"Good night, Hermione."

She left, going back to the girls' dormitory.

"You know, I think she's right! It's better to go to bed. After all, we won't come up with anything new half asleep." Harry said.

"You're right" Ron said yawning.

They went back to the boys' dormitory, Harry put on his pajamas, and went to bed. He heard Ron do the same. Harry was still caught up in the question, who are they? Where can we find them?

Neville snored from his four-poster, He heard Dean mumbling about football. Everything seemed like normal, but was it. Maybe one of his friends was the heir of, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw or Salazar Slytherin. Maybe he, unknown to himself was an heir. No one could've known until the curtains were driven back.

_(Rosengard)_

"Wormtail... Wormtail..."

"Yes my lord."

"Have you checked up on the armies I've assembled?"

"N-N-N-Nott's is doing it at the moment."

"Good, but I believe I trusted that task upon you. Come here Wormtail."

"Yes."

"Crucio!"

A high scream echoed in the silent halls of the ex-school. The roses on the grounds died as the smoke of all the most terrifying, deadly creatures assembled. The roses, the symbol for this school, had left now. Only the thorns stayed and grew.

At the grounds, armies of trolls, giants, Dementors, werewolves, vampires, Dark Fairies, Death Eaters came, hailing the Lord over Darkness.

_(Hogwarts, several hours later)_

It was breakfast in the Greta Hall, and all students were assembled. Owl post arrived, with that included the arriving of a large shriek. Everyone's heads turned towards Cassandra, who was catching her eagle, as it didn't seem firstly, to find its master. A lot of students still hadn't gotten used to that bird.

"Which subject's do we have today?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's not as bad as yesterday. Well it's Defence against the dark Arts now, followed by Charms. After lunch we have, hey we have free time until 1pm, with Herbology."

"What are we going to do then, study perhaps?" Hermione said.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do. I think it's time to activate the DA again."

"Great idea, there's only one problem. It's only us that have spare time, I don't think..."

She never finished that sentence cause a shriek of you came from one of the fourth years.

"Hey, I've got a spare time today."

"Suddenly everyone took out their own timetables, to discover the same."

"Hey me to!"

The other tables heard and took out theirs. Would you believe it, they all discovered the same.

"Well, Hermione. I think that your question is answered." Ron said grinning at the stunned girl. His laughter was barely heard over the shrieks of joy, coming from the rest of the students.

In the meantime, when no one saw it. Harry sneaked over and whispered something in Professor Dumbledore's ear. The old Headmaster smiled and rose from his seat.

Everyone became silent.

"Now, I understand your happiness, but don't think that the staff let you do whatever you wanted. Today, at 1pm all members of the DA will assemble at the Room of Required. The rest of you may please contact Mr. Filch, who gladly could use some help in the dungeons."

The members, old and new laughed. This was going to be one of their best days as hardly any Slytherins had joined the DA. The only one was... Draco Malfoy.

_TBC_


	22. Illusions and Confusions

**Chapter 21 Illusions and Confusions**

Cassandra didn't have an easy time. She missed Rosengard, she missed her old friends and she wanted to go back home.

She missed her parents, whom had died the previous year in a fire. She missed her grandmother, who also was dead. Why did everyone die from her? Why?!

She was heading towards class, Defence Against the Dark Arts. All this was so familiar, yet unfamiliar. She had no problems in any of her classes, yet she dreaded this class. She had not been any good in handling Dark Arts in Rosengard. This sounded like something very much like that.

The bell rang, yet almost every single Gryffindor were standing outside the door. The only people missing were Hermione, who was reading and studying in the library. And Cassandra, who was, god knows where.

Professor Moon appeared, holding a large cage in her hand. She looked surprised to see all the students outside. Unlocking the door she let them in. She was about to close it when both Hermione and Cassandra appeared, coming from both left and right. Hermione held a small pile of books in her arms. Cassandra looked a bit lost.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Moon, but it took time to find these." She looked down upon the pile of books she held. "I thought they might be useful in this class. They're all about difficult jinxes and curses."

Professor Moon laughed. "You're not late, Miss Granger, yet you would've been if I had managed to close this door."

The two students walked in. Professor Moon closed the door and surveyed the class.

"Good morning class, I'm Elisabeth Moon, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I hope you all have your wands with you, because this is going to be a most exiting class, if I may say it so, myself."

She tapped her wand, a very long, white thing, about fifteen inches long. Where she tapped, the blackboard began to swirl and everyone in the classroom became dizzy...

_- Ron-_

Everything swirled and before he knew it, he was home, yet it wasn't home. Something was missing. He walked the familiar staircases in the Burrow. Soon he came up with a conclusion. Where were his brothers? Where was Ginny? He went straight to the kitchen.

His mother was making dinner, listening to his dad's endless talk about Muggles.

"Mum, where are Ginny, Fred, George and Percy?"

"Who, what are you talking about Ronald?"

He didn't understand. Where were his brothers, and Ginny?

"Where have the rest of us gone?"

His mother came over and put her hand on his forehead.

"No, I don't think he has a fever. Ron, have you forgotten. You are mine and Arthuer's only child."

_- Hermione -_

She was standing in a deep valley, her head was spinning and she tried to think clear. She was pretty confused. How did she get there?

As her head stopped spinning more and more she looked around, trying to find out where she was.

The sun was shining, trees grew around her. Suddenly she saw four adults standing near one of the trees. She went closer.

They were dressed in a medieval sort of style. They were laughing, she could actually hear what they said.

"Oh Salazar, that was one of the most amusing jokes I've ever heard" a dark haired woman said.

"Well, old man. You cannot always be a boring little aristocrat" a red haired man said.

The man, Salazar blushed.

"That's so true, my dear Godric, that's so true." A blond woman said.

'Godric? Salazar? Could they really be?'

With a whirl of thoughts Hermione walked towards, desperate to get the answers of her questions.

_- Harry -_

He was standing in the hall of Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The house was, yet still not as he remembered it. It was brighter, happier like if it was covered in light. The curtains were white, and transparent enough to let daylight in. The great paintings of the Black's were missing. Instead there were a lot of paintings from the living nature. Everything moved so it more looked like if you were looking out through a window. It was quiet, yet not too quiet. There seemed to be no evidence that a dark family had lived there.

He went to the kitchen. The fireplace glowed warmly, and by the table a man sat...

"...SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. He was dreaming. He...

* * *

Suddenly, they were all back...

The lights blinded them when they all opened their eyes. Many of the students seemed confused to be back. Professor Moon smiled.

"There you have it, The Veil of Illusions, the Charm we'll be practising over the year. It's a powerful branch of magic, that only is used a few times, in the meaning to escape. Now, I'll be ready to answer any questions about it."

Several students raised their hands, including Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom."

"Uhm... well...is this charm often used by Death Eaters?"

"In fact, it has begun to be. The Veil of Illusions is a good way of distractions. A skilful Illusionist may also trap the opponent in it for the rest of their lives."

Neville nodded, looking a bit peak. Dean Thomas was the next one with a question.

"Mr. Thomas."

"Could this Illusion-thing kill you?"

"That depends on what you saw, but yes they might be able to. An average Illusionist is able to by him or herself plant his own Illusion in the victim. That soon can become so much that your brain stop working. The Veil of Illusions may also kill the Illusionist, if he or she fails casting it, it may take the same affect on them. Now, what's your question, Mr. Weasley?"

"Is there any known ways of blocking the Veil?"

"Yes, there are and that's what we'll start with in the upcoming lessons."

The next question came from Hermione.

"Is this some kind of new charm, because it seems a little unfamiliar to me?"

"The charm itself is not new, you can track it back into the old days in the east of Europe. However, the counter charm against it was recently discovered. Yes, Mr. Potter."

"Can the Illusions you see, be parts of your own wishes?"

"That's the most common of them. As I'm neither the most powerful Illusionist I can't mess up with them, but you better know I can keep the victim trapped in his own mind for several minutes."

Seamus was next up.

"Why did we have to buy this book, it seems to have nothing to do with this?

"That, Mr. Finnigan is because Elbereth Oak is the only writer who has any deep experience in the charm As the index tells you, he was trapped in the charm for twenty years, and first broke out having discovered a pretty powerful countercharm."

Suddenly Neville's hand flew up in the air again.

"Yes, Mr Longbottom."

"Could you use this charm, I mean if you were a skilful Illusionist, could you use this charm to give back memories if a person has lost his."

Harry's eyes began to tear. He knew what Neville was thinking.

"That might be an option, yet no one has tried yet.

_Morning grows at the sea of smoking_

_Night flea the ways of the dead_

_All of sudden magic faces_

_The end of their time, as said to be made._


End file.
